Le Sang des Yuy
by Laeno
Summary: Une rencontre furtive, qui changera tout dans leurs vies. UA, YAOI, M-preg. Couple inhabituel : TrowaXHeero.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Les personnages, issus de la série Gundam Wing, et ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre** : romance, contexte réel, loin de celui de la série. J'espère ne pas trop avoir fait de OOC, et que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture.

.

.

**Le Sang des Yuy**

.

.

« Et bien docteur ? Les résultats sont… bons n'est-ce pas ? »

L'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme semblait tellement fort en cet instant que le médecin se contenta d'esquisser un vague sourire gêné.

« Je préfère être franc avec vous Monsieur Barton. Ils pourraient être meilleurs. »

Ce n'était jamais évident d'annoncer cela, même à un homme. En fait, la chose était même plus difficile que lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'adresser à une femme : ces dernières, après de nombreux essais, finissaient par comprendre et relativisaient. Certes, la perte était énorme mais elles semblaient toujours être capables de reprendre le dessus naturellement, comme si leur esprit finissait par comprendre et assumer leur corps.

Pour les hommes par contre, la notion 'd'acceptation' était loin de remporter le même succès : la technologie leur faisait croire depuis des décennies maintenant qu'elle pouvait défier la nature même de l'humain, et changer l'inchangeable. Elle leur promettait monts et merveilles, leur offrait le monde sur un plateau…. Avant d'arriver au bout de tout ce qu'elle avait à proposer. Et dans ces moments-là, quand l'homme ne pouvait plus changer ce corps qu'il avait pourtant espérer modeler à sa manière, un défaitisme noir s'abattait sur son être et l'empêcher de relever la tête.

Il aurait été facile de cataloguer les deux sexes en admettant que les femmes étaient plus fortes que les hommes, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Les premières avaient simplement admis que la nature pouvait parfois rester dominante, et construire leur vie en fonction de cela, alors que les seconds persistaient à croire que cet état de fait pouvait être défié et changé, et finissaient immanquablement déçus. Comme en cet instant.

Le regard du jeune Trowa Barton manquait de courage en cet instant, et le docteur se sentit presque coupable d'être le porteur d'un tel message.

Comme tous les hommes, Trowa avait tellement espéré… Et comme certains qui étaient déjà passés dans son cabinet, ils se retrouvaient face à la même constatation : il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Posant à plat le dossier sur son bureau, le médecin Withmore tâcha d'expliquer à son patient les limites du traitement :

« Le traitement ne donne pas les effets escomptés, même après augmentation des doses. En fait, avec tout ce que vous avez pris, il aurait dû se passer quelque chose : d'habitude, même les cas les plus réfractaires y arrivent. Mais étant donné qu'il ne s'est rien produit… »

Jusque là pendu aux lèvres du médecin, Trowa finit par achever de lui-même :

« Vous voulez dire que… je ne pourrais jamais porter d'enfants ? »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Barton, d'après les tests vous êtes stérile. »

Ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait autour du jeune Barton, et même s'il tenta de se contenir, le médecin perçut sa détresse et s'en émut.

« J'imagine le choc que cela doit être pour vous, et vous m'en voyez désolé. Je pensais sincèrement qu'en augmentant considérablement les doses de PMP, vous pourriez tomber enceint. Certains hommes ont besoin d'une dose plus forte pour pouvoir tomber enceint, mais visiblement, étant donné que vous n'avez eu aucune réaction ni aucun résultat, force est de constater que votre corps est stérile et refuse l'hormone de synthèse. C'est rare, mais cela arrive. »

« Il n'y a aucun autre moyen ? Docteur, s'il vous plaît, vous êtes mon dernier espoir ! »

« Soyez raisonnable monsieur Barton : le PMP est déjà un produit révolutionnaire, qui a complètement changé la donne depuis vingt ans. Et même si cela est entré dans les mœurs qu'un homme puisse tomber enceint grâce à cette nouvelle molécule, la nature humaine ne change pas elle, et il arrive que dans quelques cas, la technologie moderne ne puisse rien faire. »

Il soupira, comprenant devant l'air abattu du jeune homme que tout son discours ne changeait rien. La faute en revenait entièrement au laboratoire QuiGic : grâce à leurs recherches en génétique, les laborantins avaient réussi à force de persévérance et de génie, à mettre au point une molécule censée aider les hommes à tomber enceint. Remplaçant les hormones de base, et créant ainsi un certain bouleversement dans le corps original, elle réalisait l'impossible. Au début sceptiques, les couples homosexuels avaient fini par croire aux miracles lorsqu'ils avaient vus les premières images d'hommes effectivement enceints, ou bien avec un beau bébé dans les bras. La nouvelle avait complètement transformé l'ordre établi et les règles de base de la société : déjà très tolérante vis-à-vis des homosexuels depuis plus d'un siècle, elle avait rapidement ingéré ce nouveau bouleversement et l'avait accepté. Rapidement, cela était même devenu un fait acquis : de nombreux couples homosexuels purent avoir des enfants, et la pilule connaissant quelques détournements, on avait même pu constater que parfois, les couples hétérosexuels l'utilisaient afin d'inverser les rôles. La pratique était encore rare, mais plus vraiment inhabituelle.

La pilule de la grossesse masculine, baptisée très simplement Pill of Men Pregnancy (PMP), avait révolutionné la société à tel point que désormais, croiser un homme enceint ne surprenait même pas les personnes âgées pourtant attachées à leurs sacro-saints principes.

Mais tout aussi miraculeuse fut-elle, la PMP n'arrivait pas donner les effets escomptés sur certains hommes dont le corps, incapable d'absorber la molécule, restait invariablement plat… et stérile. Ce qui était apparemment le cas de Trowa. Il avait espéré que le docteur Withmore l'aiderait et trouverait une solution : mais même après une augmentation conséquente de la dose habituelle de PMP, rien n'était arrivé.

Le médecin secoua la tête, révélant ainsi son incapacité à traiter correctement le cas de ce patient.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir ? Même si les résultats ne sont pas bons, il existe toujours un pourcentage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous donner de faux espoirs jeune homme. Continuer à attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais vous ruinera le moral, et je ne vous souhaite franchement pas cela. Il existe d'autres recours pour avoir un enfant, vous devriez vous adresser à un organisme d'adoption si vous et votre compagnon tenez absolument à être parents. »

Le sourire encourageant du médecin faillit à sa tâche : Trowa n'était pas aussi sûr que cela se déroule aussi bien que le praticien semblait le croire.

…

******-----***********-----************------*************------***************-----********

…

Ses yeux se jetèrent une dernière sur la boîte verte qui contenait les médicaments qu'il prenait depuis plus de 7 mois maintenant. A côté du nom de la pilule s'affichait l'image d'un homme enceint, souriant avec la joie la plus évidente, apparemment comblé par le ciel. Dégoûté que tous ses efforts n'aient servi à rien, Trowa n'hésita pas une seconde avant de jeter la boîte dans la poubelle, la regardant atterrir au milieu des ordures, juste à côté de ses illusions.

La porte claqua et le bruit le fit sursauter, il releva les yeux juste au moment où Yann entrait dans la pièce. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Trowa eut comme un mauvais pressentiment : il s'était passé quelque chose. D'habitude, Yann, avec le même air frivole qui le caractérisait, se serait approché du frigo et aurait pris une canette de bière avant de lui sortir une plaisanterie et de lui raconter sa journée.

Mais ce soir, il n'y avait aucune légèreté dans son regard, aucune malice sympathique qui aurait pu détendre Trowa. Pour la première fois, il sentit que Yann était aussi stressé que lui, et cela ne lui plût absolument pas.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » esquissa Trowa, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Il faut que je te parle Trowa. »

Aïe. Il n'aimait pas cela. Mais alors, pas du tout !

Incapable de gérer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, Trowa eut quand même le cran de garder un visage impassible et il s'approcha du frigo dans l'intention évidente de faire ces geste que Yann ne semblait pas prêt à faire ce soir-là.

« Je suis sûr que tu as soif… »

« Trowa… »

La main de Yann se posa sur celle de Trowa au moment même où il tirait sur la poignée du frigo, arrêtant net son geste.

« Ecoute-moi Trowa, c'est sérieux. »

Son regard était soudain si grave, si… dur. Jamais encore Yann ne l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité. Et pourtant, les moments éprouvants entre eux n'avaient pas manqué ces derniers mois…

Leurs disputes incessantes, les reproches de Yann sur la stérilité de Trowa, l'exaspération des deux partenaires, tout cela avait fini par briser leur couple. Mais Trowa voulait y croire, continuait à s'accrocher aux derniers morceaux comme s'il s'agissait du radeau de la méduse même. Il aimait sincèrement Yann et n'envisageait pas de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était pour lui qu'il était allé voir le docteur Withmore. Pour lui qu'il avait avalé toutes ces pilules, en priant pour qu'elles fonctionnent. Il connaissait le désir d'enfant de Yann : il avait grandi entouré de petits frères et petites sœurs et rêvaient depuis toujours de retrouver cette ambiance familiale, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement coupé le cordon avec les siens.

Orphelin depuis l'âge de cinq ans, Trowa avait connu le défilé des familles d'accueils et les foyers de la DASS, grandissant dans une atmosphère bien moins chaleureuse que celle qu'avait connu son compagnon. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure des insistances de Yann pour qu'ils aient un enfant, Trowa avait fini par s'interroger, réveillant d'anciens espoirs en lui. Et finalement, il avait commencé à désirer cet enfant presque autant que son compagnon, sinon plus. Savoir que désormais, tout cela resterait de l'ordre du rêve le démoralisait complètement.

« Viens. »

Yann s'empara de son bras et l'attira jusqu'au salon, où il l'obligea à s'asseoir avant de lui faire face, restant debout comme pour garder ses distances. Cette soudaine solennité entre eux éveilla une alarme en Trowa qui ne pu s'empêcher de souffler :

« Yann… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu… tu me fais peur là. »

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Quentin est enceint. »

Trowa écarquilla les yeux et dû sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer nerveusement dans le cuir du canapé.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui, alors que lui-même ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants ! Ce n'était pas juste !

Devant l'air consterné de son compagnon, Yann déglutit et reprit la parole, pas vraiment fier mais guère plus ému que cela devant le désarroi de Trowa :

« Il prenait le PMP sans me prévenir, il a fait son coup en douce mais… En fait, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je rêve tellement de fonder une famille. »

« Depuis quand… ? » souffla Trowa comme s'il s'était là son dernier souffle.

« Cela fait un mois. »

« Non, pas ça. Combien de temps… vous couchez ensemble ? »

Il l'avait toujours soupçonné, mais l'apprendre ainsi… C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

Quentin. L'ami, le collègue. L'irremplaçable Quentin, qui était venu si souvent dîner avec eux, qui s'était incrusté plus d'une fois, avec son sourire minaudant et ses petits airs pincés…

Trowa ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, et son appréhension n'avait cessé de grandir depuis ces derniers mois : Quentin revenait trop souvent dans les paroles de son compagnon. C'était toujours « Quentin par-ci, Quentin par-là ». Trowa avait fini par comprendre que l'attachement de Yann pour son collègue était bien plus qu'amical. Les amants avaient toujours un sixième sens qui les prévenait quand ils pouvaient appuyer sur le bouton 'jalousie'. Celui de Trowa était enfoncé au maximum depuis quelques mois déjà.

Que Yann le trompe était une chose déjà difficilement supportable, mais que Quentin tombe enceint de leurs ébats, après avoir préparé son coup en avalant du PMP… C'était un coup bas, une nouvelle encore plus abominable que ce que le docteur Withmore lui avait dit dans son cabinet. C'était… la fin de quelque chose en Trowa, quelque chose qui le laissa sans force.

« Ce n'est pas possible… Non… »

« Je suis désolé Trowa. Mais depuis quelques mois, tu te rends bien compte que rien ne va plus entre nous. Et puis… Quentin peut m'offrir cette famille que je désire tellement. Pas toi. »

Ce fut l'estocade et le visage de Trowa se ferma subitement. Il en avait trop entendu. Il en savait trop.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants alors Yann se débarrassait de lui comme on jette un jouet usagé qu'on n'aime plus. Il avait envie d'hurler mais il pu à peine murmurer :

« Sors d'ici. »

« Oh Trowa, ne le prends pas comme ça… »

« Et commet veux-tu que je le prenne ? Laisse-moi Yann, s'il te plaît, l'humiliation est déjà suffisante comme cela. Ne m'en impose pas plus, je t'en supplie. »

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il suppliait quelqu'un. Yann ne s'en rendit même pas compte, il ne vit pas sa détresse derrière son visage de glace. Au contraire, il eut l'insolence de tout comprendre de travers et il adopta un air hautain comme s'il était la victime de l'histoire.

« Bien, je m'en vais. Si tu refuses de comprendre, je ne peux pas te forcer. »

Trowa ferma les yeux et entendit Yann s'éloigner dans la chambre pour emporter ses affaires. Chaque son lui parvint, chaque détail : la fermeture éclair du sac qui s'ouvre, le bruit froissé des chemises qu'il avait mis tellement de temps à repasser, les gestes violents de Yann, reflets de sa colère… Puis le sac qui se ferme et les pas qui se rapprochent de la porte d'entrée.

Il avait sans doute de la chance que l'appartement lui appartienne : Trowa commençait à se dire qu'en cas contraire, Yann aurait peut-être été celui qui l'aurait mis à la porte.

« Je t'enverrai un faire-part après la naissance du bébé. »

Et la porte claqua.

Laissant Trowa dans une telle détresse que les larmes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de jaillir.

Il venait de tout perdre, jusqu'à son amour-propre.

…

******-----***********-----************------*************------***************-----********

…

« Trowa… Tu as encore fait une faute. Ici, regarde. »

Le jeune homme reprit sa feuille d'un geste rageur et entoura l'endroit au crayon rouge. Son soudain accès de colère, pour une malheureuse faute, laissa son collègue sans voix. Rarement encore il avait pu voir le français aussi excédé : et encore, ce n'était qu'une faute. Qu'est-ce que cela serait si jamais le chef de la rédac lui refusait son article ?

« Heu… Trowa, sérieux, il faut que tu décompresses. »

« Mais je vais bien !! » s'écria le jeune homme.

Son collègue – et accessoirement ami - haussa un sourcil sceptique. Trowa lui aurait crié qu'il était un extraterrestre qu'il aurait parut moins surpris.

Entre ses colères sans explications, sa distraction de plus en plus handicapante dans son travail et sa mauvaise humeur, Trowa n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Un autre Trowa qui effrayait presque son ami. Ce dernier détestait le voir dans cet état, même s'il en connaissait la cause et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il posa son coude sur son bureau, situé juste en face de celui de Trowa afin de leur permettre un échange facilité lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, signe qu'il voulait amorcer la conversation.

Signe que Trowa fit semblant d'ignorer, évidemment. Il ne voulait pas parler avec Ted, parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre et il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Pourtant, il était parfaitement conscient de la vie de chien qu'il menait à son ami depuis plus de deux mois. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces de rester souriant et d'offrir un visage amical aux gens de son entourage. Yann l'avait quitté, il attendait un enfant avec Quentin et… et lui se retrouvait tout seul, humilié et abandonné, avec des restes de rêves et d'espoirs brisés en mille morceaux.

Il se sentait pire qu'une merde, et encore le terme était insuffisant pour décrire avec précision ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Non seulement il n'avait rien vu venir, mais plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait coupable, responsable de n'avoir pas su donner d'enfant à Yann et le rendre heureux. Et toutes ces pensées lui minaient le moral…

Il allait procéder à une nouvelle correction de son article, retraçant le dernier bilan financier d'une boite électronique en vue, quand un journal atterrit devant ses yeux, ouverts sur une double page montrant une plage de sable fin éclairée par un soleil de plomb. Le gros titre évoquait les derniers paradis fiscaux de la planète, sujet assez équivoque de la part du journal économique pour lequel tous deux travaillaient, et Ted ne pu s'empêcher de siffler avec envie :

« C'est John qui a fait l'article. Le petit veinard, une semaine sur une île paradisiaque, entouré de vahinées et se bourrant de cocktails à la noix de coco. »

Trowa releva un regard fatigué vers son ami et demanda d'une voix lourde d'exaspération :

« J'ai du travail Ted… »

« Figure-toi qu'une grosse boîte informatique vient de s'installer sur une de ces îles en question. Et le patron m'a demandé de faire un article sur eux : apparemment ils marchent du tonnerre. A croire que les vahinées apprennent la danse du ventre grâce au net maintenant ! »

« Quelle chance tu as. » ironisa Trowa.

« Non, rectification ! Quelle chance tu as TOI ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Quelle chance tu as d'avoir un ami comme moi ! »

« Un ami qui me largue pendant une semaine pour aller sous le soleil, c'est ça ? »

« Non, un ami qui t'envoie au soleil à sa place, andouille. »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'information parvienne au cerveau englué d'ironie de Trowa. Et devant son étonnement, Ted pouffa avec joie.

« J'ia déjà dit au patron que tu partais à ma place, tu n'as pas le choix Trowa. Il te faut des vacances et cela tombe à pic ! »

« Mais… »

« Houlà non vieux, pas de mais ! Tu y vas, tu te détends là-bas et tu oublies ton Yann de malheur, compris ?! »

« Et…. Je dois y aller quand ? »

« Demain, ça te va ? Six jours rien que pour toi. Et si tu reviens en faisant la même gueule que celle avec laquelle tu t'es pointé ce matin, je serais obligé de t'emmener faire la tournée des boîtes à strip-tease, et crois-moi, cela ne m'enchanterait pas plus que cela… »

« Imbécile… »

Ce fut le premier sourire de Trowa de la journée, et Ted s'en sentit ragaillardi. Il s'était que quelques vacances feraient du bien à son ami, mais il n'imaginait pas que la perspective de s'éloigner de la ville enchanterait aussi vite son collègue.

« Au fait, Ted… »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

..

..

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : romance, UA.

.

.

Milesha : j'ai réalisé après coup que j'avais oublié de présenter l'essentiel dans le résumé, toutes mes excuses. Et j'imagine d'autant plus ta surprise lol. C'est vrai qu'on voit souvent Duo ou Heero en futures 'mères', et j'avais envie de changer cela. Parce qu'à force, cela devient lassant, et je ne suis plus une adepte chevronnée du DuoXHeero. Ici j'ai essayé de changer et j'espère que cela plaira. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.

.

Littleenki : un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a éclairé sur quelques points essentiels. C'est ma première histoire sur et j'avais complètement oublié de permettre les reviews anonymes et de préciser correctement ma fic dans le résumé. Grâce à toi j'ai vite réparé cela, aussi merci.

Mais je vais peut-être te décevoir : il s'agit effectivement d'une M-preg, mais la future 'mère' n'est pa celle que tu crois lol. J'adore aussi l'idée d'un Heero uke, et d'ailleurs il se peut que cela soit l'objet d'une future fic, mais ici, ce ne sera pas le cas. Mais tu t'en rendras vite compte lol. En tout cas, encore merci pour tout, en espérant que la suite te plaira !

.

**Le Sang des Yuy**

.

.

Le vent marin glissa sur son visage et laissa une note salée sur sa peau, apportant une touche de rêve qui ne lui déplût absolument pas. Les lumières de l'hôtel éclairaient doucement la plage, sans pour autant l'illuminer en ce début de soirée, et la pénombre environnante parfumait l'atmosphère d'un petit air mystérieux qui le laissait heureux sans même qu'il en comprenne la raison exacte.

Ici, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il se sentait bien. Serein. L'image de Yann s'effaçait devant le spectacle délicieux qu'offrait la lune se levant sur la mer. Le bruit des vagues était doux et le berçait avec sensualité, reposant son cœur et son âme.

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai : il n'avait pourtant jamais cru à toutes ces brochures touristiques qui offraient du rêve en barre mais ici… Ici, une fois sur place, assis sur le sable chaud, devant cette mer magique, il commençait à se dire que si le bonheur devait avoir un pays en ce monde, il habitait sans aucun doute cet endroit.

Il n'avait pas l'âme bleue ni d'esprit artistique, mais en cet instant, il se dit qu'il vivait l'un des plus beaux tableaux que la terre offrait. Et quand le vent venait cingler son visage de cette manière, apportant avec lui tout un lot d'odeurs inconnues et merveilleuses, il en oubliait totalement celle que pouvait avoir la peau de Yann. Il oubliait le son de sa voix en se perdant dans le bruit des vagues.

Ici, Yann n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que lui, et lui seul. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il se sentait revivre, loin des souvenirs. Et cela n'avait pas de prix. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Ted.

Son cher Ted qui lui avait même réservé un hôtel en bord de plage, assez éloigné de toute forme de vie ou d'habitation qui aurait pu briser la magie de cette soirée. Décidément, il était bien le seul qui ait droit au titre de meilleur ami !

Respirant une nouvelle fois l'air marin, il finit par se laisser tomber sur le sable, visage levé vers le ciel qui virait au noir, doucement percé par la lumière de quelques étoiles.

Dire qu'il avait déjà fini son article ! Et il lui restait encore quatre jours entiers dont il pouvait profiter à volonté ! Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi rapide, mais la perspective de passer ces quelques jours en parcourant l'île plutôt qu'en interviewant des hommes d'affaires imbus de leur réussite l'avait tellement motivé que son article avait été bouclé en un tour de main. Trowa avait toujours eu des dons en économie, et le patron du journal avait toujours reconnu son talent dans ce domaine, aussi avait-il eu confiance de le laisser partir à la place de Ted : personne ne réussirait mieux que lui à rendre un compte-rendu exact de la situation, qui saurait intéresser leurs lecteurs. Conscients de la publicité que cela leur ferait, la boîte informatique bâtie sur l'île avait mis le paquet pour l'accueillir, mais Trowa ne s'était pas laissé embobiner et avait rapidement compris les points faibles essentiels de l'entreprise. Néanmoins, il s'agissait d'une affaire qui marchait bien, et qui pourrait donner l'exemple à de nombreuses autres boîtes.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et bercé par les vagues, il finit par s'endormir sur le sable.

…

******-----***********-----************------*************------***************-----********

…

Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Absolument conscient de cela, il sursauta brusquement sur le sable et releva un regard étonné vers la forme assise prés de lui. Celle-ci semblait à peine se rendre compte de son réveil, et le noir de la nuit l'enveloppait à tel point qu'il ne pu même pas distinguer les traits de son visage. Seul son dos était éclairé par l'hôtel, alors que son visage se dirigeait tout entier vers la mer.

Un peu surpris d'une telle proximité, Trowa releva un bras pour chasser quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, et son geste attira l

Un peu surpris d'une telle proximité, Trowa releva un bras pour chasser quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, et son geste attira l'attention de son 'compagnon'. Il tourna alors son visage vers lui et Trowa eut un choc.

Il ne sut si c'était la pénombre ou son regard encore un peu endormi qui rendaient l'inconnu aussi beau. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait jamais eu une telle impression… Le jeune homme avait des traits légèrement asiatiques, délicats et fins, mais son expression était loin d'être aussi 'frêle' : au contraire, l'homme respirait l'assurance et la dignité, comme s'il était certain que rien ne pourrait jamais le toucher ni le blesser. Il se dégageait de lui un tel charisme que Trowa se sentit aussitôt attiré. Et il s'en voulut de réagir aussi stupidement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, ou l'un comme l'autre s'évaluèrent, se jaugèrent du regard. Les yeux de cet homme étaient les plus perçants qu'il ait jamais croisé : d'un seul regard, il semblait capable de vous mettre à genoux sans effort, et cette force intérieure, renforcée par son assurance extérieure, l'impressionna grandement.

Ce devait être l'endroit qui rendait les choses plus importantes qu'elles ne l'étaient. Plus magiques. Il y avait quelque chose, car jamais encore Trowa ne s'était senti aussi chose face à un homme. Aussi séduisant soit-il. Même Yann ne lui avait jamais fait cette impression.

Et troublé par ses réactions, se sentant subitement gêné de fixer l'inconnu sans dire un mot, il dit aussitôt :

« Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure approche, mais Trowa n'avait pas su quoi dire, et le fait qu'un inconnu vienne s'asseoir aussi prés de lui était assez surprenant pour qu'il lui en demande la raison.

« Je vous ai vu vous coucher dans le sable depuis l'hôtel. Et comme vous ne bougiez plus, j'en ai déduis que vous vous étiez endormi. »

Réponse déroutante qui ne lui amenait aucune précision.

« Et donc… vous avez décidé de venir voir si c'était le cas ? » osa demander Trowa, de plus en plus désarçonné par l'attitude parfaitement sereine de l'inconnu.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer quand le jeune homme lui sourit avant d'ajouter :

« Vous dormiez bien que j'ai jugé que cela serait un crime que quelqu'un vous réveille. »

Trowa fut tenté de rire, mais tout au plus souffla-t-il plus fort alors qu'un amusement certain l(envahissait devant l'attitude étrange du jeune homme.

« Et bien… Je suppose que je doive vous remercier pour cela. »

Une nouvelle fois, le sourire de l'inconnu dévora son visage, retournant un peu plus le cœur de Trowa. Mon dieu, comment pouvait-on être aussi beau, et aussi… cool ? C'était un rêve… Il dormait encore et rêvait qu'un bel inconnu s'était assis à côté de lui. Une nouvelle façon d'oublier Yann ? Après tout, il ne risquait rien. Absolument plus rien : son cœur était déjà en miette, et tout ce qui l'attirait vers cet inconnu, c'était un désir nouveau et soudain, mais drôlement agréable.

Et pour lui qui avait toujours agi de manière raisonnée, il se dit que pour une fois, il pouvait bien faire une entorse à la sacro-sainte règle d'agir toujours avec principe et morale. Juste une fois. L'endroit se prêtait à merveille à la folie passagère.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier ? »

« Charmante attention, que j'accepte volontiers. »

Il rêvait, ou bien venait-il d'inviter un parfait inconnu à boire un verre avec lui, pour le remercier d'avoir 'veiller' sur son sommeil alors qu'il n'en avait nul besoin ?

La soirée était tellement magique après tout. Il pouvait bien poursuivre le rêve quelques temps avec cet homme, qui semblait d'ailleurs parfaitement ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Ils se relevèrent, quittant le sable chaud, pour aller s'enfoncer dans la moiteur de l'hôtel. Mais au lieu de s'avancer vers le bar, Trowa entraîna son 'invité' jusqu'à l'accueil où il commanda une bouteille de champagne et deux verres, avant de se diriger vers les chambres.

D'abord surpris, l'inconnu finit par sourire et se laissa volontiers entraîné là où Trowa avait l'intention d'aller. A vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela se déroulerait ainsi, même si au fond de lui, il en était sincèrement ravi.

La forme allongée sur la sable lui avait évoqué une telle sérénité qu'il avait voulu y prendre part, partager un peu de cette magie qui avait apparemment enveloppé le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas qui il était, pourquoi il était ici ni ce qu'il y faisait, mais en cet instant, tout cela lui avait paru futile à côté du plaisir de s'asseoir dans ce sable et de regarder son visage endormie, si paisible et si serein, loin de toute préoccupation inutile et désagréable. Là-bas sur la plage, rien ne les avait atteint, ils s'étaient isolés du monde et avaient partagé un moment d'absolu.

Pour la première fois, il avait goûté à une présence sans que celle-ci ne lui paraisse gênante et ennuyante. Le souffle du jeune homme était tellement lent, tellement calme, qu'il s'était senti apaisé à son tour. Et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti pareille harmonie pour ne pas vouloir prolonger l'instant.

Peut-être était-il resté une heure… Voire deux heures aux côtés de son inconnu aux bois dormants. Mais cela était passé en quelques secondes, où il avait pu ressentir le bonheur de n'exister que pour lui-même durant un court moment.

Et Puis, l'inconnu s'était réveillé, dévoilant un regard émeraude d'une inégalable intensité, dans lequel il s'était plongé en frissonnant. Il lui avait semblé découvrir à peine à quel point il était beau, et devant son envie de lui offrir un verre, il avait ressenti un désir étrange monter en lui. Le désir de posséder cet homme pour s'imprégner à tout jamais de cette force qu'il venait de découvrir en lui.

Aussi l'avait-il suivi sans rechigner, perplexe devant sa propre attitude mais déjà impatient de se retrouver seul dans cette chambre en tête-à-tête avec cet homme.

Parce que l'un comme l'autre savait déjà ce qui allait s'y passer. Question de feeling : ils avaient tous deux ressentis le même désir, la même envie et la même impatience. Et l'occasion était idéale pour s'abandonner cette envie fugace, qui ne durerait que l'espace d'une soirée.

Aprés tout, le lieu lui-même les y invitait. Rien n'était réel ici, rien ne le serait jamais. Autant partager ce rêve à deux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Trowa, ce dernier alla aussitôt ouvrir la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le petit balcon, et invita l'inconnu à s'approcher.

« J'ai une vue magnifique depuis ici. »

Au moment, le service d'étage sonnait déjà à sa porte et il alla leur ouvrir pour prendre la bouteille et les deux coupes, ramenant le tout sur le balcon où l'attendait son invité.

Debout, face à la mer, respirant à pleins poumons l'air marin, il était encore plus beau que sur la plage, et Trow en eut le souffle coupé. Lentement il déboucha le champagne et tendit une coupe au jeune homme, qui le remercia d'un sourire.

« Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ? »

« Heero. Je m'appelle Heero… »

Il y eut un silence et comprenant son hésitation, Trowa hocha la tête en souriant :

« Heero suffira. Moi c'est Trowa. »

« Dites-moi Trowa, il vous arrive souvent de venir dormir sur la plage ? »

« Uniquement quand j'ai quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi. »

La réplique arracha un petit rire à Heero qui opina du chef. Il avait un délicieux accent de l'ouest, un brin rauque et lourd, mais cela lui allait très bien. Au même titre que Trowa ne pouvait guère cacher ses origines françaises derrière son anglais irréprochable. Il avait beau avoir quitté la France lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, sa voix avait gardé quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui trahissait ses origines en toute situation.

Visiblement, cet accent mélodieux eut l'heur de plaire à Heero, qui s'approcha félinement de sa proie offerte pour venir glisser sa main sur sa joue, bousculant la fragile distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Distance qui ne demandait qu'à être brisée d'ailleurs, au vu du soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Trowa.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus : en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais réagit ainsi ! Tous ses gestes, son attitude et ses mots étaient l'exact opposé de ce qu'il était d'habitude, comme si quelque malin génie s'était emparé de son corps pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête et le noyer de vertiges. Mais c'était tellement bon de s'y abandonner…

Lentement, les doigts d'Heero glissèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Trowa et apprécièrent leur douceur et leur fermeté. Le geste arracha un tel frisson au jeune homme qu'Heero sourit un peu plus et s'approcha enfin pour faire disparaître définitivement toute distance entre eux.

Son baiser fut aussi doux qu'il était gourmand : il semblait goûter Trowa, apprécier sa texture comme on se régale d'un fruit sans le connaitre. Et cela réveilla chez le jeune homme une passion qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

En quelques instants, le baiser se transforma en braiser, allumant les deux partenaires d'un feu nouveau qui descendit jusque dans leurs reins.

L'atmosphère s'électrisa pour devenir incandescente, et mû par un instinct nouveau, leurs corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'emboîter parfaitement. D'une manière presque possessive, la main libre d'Heero attrapa son compagnon par la taille et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, pressant son corps et son sexe durci contre lui de manière équivoque. Trowa n'esquissa pas un geste pour lui échapper : il reposa maladroitement sa coupe de champagne à l'aveuglette avant de passer ses bras autour du cou d'Heero, de manière à intensifier leur baiser.

Le désir monta à tel point entre eux que la flûte de champagne d'Heero s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé alors que déjà, il attrapait le corps fiévreux de son compagnon pour le ramener dans la chambre et le déposer sur le lit, où il s'empressa de le recouvrir.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un court instant, le temps que leurs regards se croisent pour mieux retenir l'instant où, fatalement, ils succomberaient.

La main d'Heero vint déplacer avec une douceur sans pareille une des mèches de Trowa et il murmura :

« Tu es vraiment beau… »

« Tais-toi. »

Il y avait des mots qu'il ne fallait pas dire, des mots qui rappelaient des mensonges autrefois murmurés par des lèvres traîtresses.

Ce soir, Trowa voulait uniquement se perdre dans les bras de cet inconnu, et tout oublier.

Heero lui obéit docilement, et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser qui les empêcherait tous deux d'en dire trop. De toute façon, l'heure n'était plus aux mots. Il y avait des choses, des sensations, que l'on ne pouvait relater qu'avec son corps. Et Heero s'appliqua à faire comprendre à son compagnon quel désir il avait de lui.

D'abord délicat, son corps se fit plus empressé, s'appuyant d'une manière plus lourde sur celui de Trowa qui réagit aussitôt en se cambrant, l'appelant muettement à le rejoindre, à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Heero captura ses gémissements avec ses lèvres alors que déjà, ses mains se mettaient en quête d'ouvrir son pantalon et de le débarrasser de ses vêtements inutiles qui l'empêchaient de toucher sa peau.

Leurs corps s'embrasaient et pourtant, Heero trouva encore le moyen d'articuler, comme si un remord venait de le prendre :

« Je ne… fais jamais ça… d'habitude… Mais avec toi… Tu… »

« Tais-toi, je t'en supplie, tais-toi. » le supplia Trowa alors que ses lèvres essayaient de faire taire celles de son compagnon, pressées contre elle et encore imprégnées de leur goût.

Ses mains avaient déjà déboutonnées la chemise d'Heero et sa bouche descendit enfin sur son torse, se régalant de cette chair offerte, de cette peau si douce qu'il découvrait enfin.

Cela rendit Heero complètement fou et il ne tarda pas lui-même à ôter les derniers vêtements de Trowaq dans un bruit de déchirement exigeant, arrachant ces lambeaux qui l'empêchaient de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Et quand enfin leurs deux corps nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, quand ils purent sentir le désir qui enflammait leurs êtres et leur don nait la chair de poule, ils retinrent leur souffle un instant, surpris eux-mêmes de s'être laissés embarquer aussi facilement dans une telle histoire.

Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, trop tard pour abandonner là et repartir chacun de son côté.

Ils voulaient plus. Beaucoup plus. Que le désir enfin cesse de vriller dans leurs oreilles et de les empêcher de réfléchir. Qu'ils puissent enfin redevenir eux-mêmes en goûtant à l'autre.

« Merci. »

Trowa écarquilla les yeux à ce mot, et devant son étonnement, Heero ajouta :

« Pour le champagne. »

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire et basculèrent dans les draps, leurs corps s'emboîtant naturellement l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres se joignant dans le même élan passionné.

Et quand ses mains eurent suffisamment exploré le corps offert de Trowa, quand il lui eut prodigué toutes les caresses capables de le rendre fou, quand enfin il sentit qu'il était prêt à le recevoir et n'attendait que lui, Heero le pénétra… et se sentit enfin comblé.

…

******-----***********-----************------*************------***************-----********

…

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Heero eut immédiatement conscience du corps chaud qui était lové à côté de lui. Il se redressa sur un coude et observa les formes recouvertes d'un drap qui lui évoquèrent quelques souvenirs de la nuit passée.

Mon dieu… Ils avaient perdu la raison de se jeter ainsi l'un sur l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait mais… En cet instant, Dieu seul savait combien Heero en était ravi ! Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une telle osmose avec un homme : il avait pourtant connu de nombreux partenaires mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de cet homme-là qui reposait entre les draps et dormait comme un bébé.

Ne pouvant se retenir, il releva délicatement le drap, découvrit une épaule sur laquelle il déposa ses lèvres, goûtant une nouvelle fois à la peau de cet homme qui avait illuminé sa nuit.

Le geste parut réveiller Trowa qui gémit doucement, avant de se retourner entre les draps pour venir faire face à Heero. Mais loin d'ouvrir les yeux, il se blottit un peu plus contre lui et murmura lascivement :

« Yann… »

Le prénom brisa net la joie matinale qu'avait pu éprouver Heero : pire qu'un coup de poignard, ce seul nom lui rappelait douloureusement que le rêve de cette nuit allait bientôt prendre fin. En lui laissant un arrière goût amer et douloureux.

Trowa n'était pas à lui. Il n'était que l'homme d'un soir, la conquête d'un rêve qu'il avait pleinement appréciée mais qui lui échappait déjà.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur le jeune homme endormi et malgré lui, un sourire tendre se profila sur ses lèvres. De sa main, il releva une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage et murmura :

« Tu es vraiment beau tu sais… »

Trowa semblait déjà s'être rendormi et Heero n'insista pas : il quitta lentement le lit, espérant presque voir son amant se réveiller et lui demander de rester.

Mais il y avait Yann…

Alors il prit ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre, clôturant là ce si beau rêve…

…

…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer** : Les personnages, issus de la série Gundam Wing, et ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Genre** : romance, contexte réel, loin de celui de la série. M-preg.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite, un peu en retard puisque j'étais partie en vacances. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

.

**Le Sang des Yuy**

Lorsque Trowa entra dans l'aéroport, Ted s'avança tout sourire, bras ouverts vers lui. Il avait tellement prié pour qu'un miracle arrive durant ces cinq jours, quelque chose qui redonne le sourire à son ami, qu'il fut presque déçu de la mine un peu froide qu'affichait Trowa.

Il prit aussitôt sa valise des mains et demanda :

« Alors, ces vacances ? »

« Pas mal. »

Ted en resta bouche bée et regarda son ami comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre :

« Pas… Pas mal ?! C'est tout ! Non mais tu déconnes là Trowa ! Le sable blanc, la mer à perte de vue, l'hôtel paradisiaque, et toi, tu juges cela… pas mal ?! Mais… il te faut quoi de plus pour dire que c'était génial ? »

Alors là, Ted était tout simplement outré ! Trowa n'était pas un être humain normal pour lui sortir cela ! N'importe qui aurait rêvé d'être à sa place… lui le premier.

Et ce fut seulement lorsque Trowa daigna enfin afficher un petit sourire satisfait que Ted comprit la manipulation dont il avait fait l'objet :

« Oh attend voir toi ! Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! Espèce de salaud, avoue que tu t'es éclaté là-bas ! »

« J'avoue, c'était formidable. Cinq jours loin de tout, ça m'a permis de décompresser. Franchement… merci Ted, j'en avais besoin. »

« Ahah, tu vois ! Je suis le meilleur ! Non non, ne le dis pas, je le sais d'instinct : d'ailleurs je compte bientôt me faire tatouer 'meilleur ami' sur le front ! Allez viens, on va se dégotter un taxi et tu vas tout me raconter ! »

Et Trowa lui raconta tout. Presque tout du moins : il garda le rêve d'une nuit pas comme les autres pour lui tout seul. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir un sourire narquois s'afficher sur le visage de Ted, et ensuite… Parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr lui-même que ceci était bien réel.

Il avait trouvé son lit vide le lendemain matin, et si le désordre des draps ne lui avait pas prouvé qu'il avait eu une nuit agitée en bonne compagnie, il aurait presque cru avoir rêvé de tout cela.

Pourtant, quand il y repensait, le visage d'Heero était trop marqué dans sa mémoire pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve. Non, il avait bel et bien passé la nuit avec un parfait inconnu, et son attitude étonnante le déstabilisait complètement, à tel point qu'il se serait senti honteux d'avouer s'être jeté dans les bras du premier venu à son ami Ted.

Le lendemain, un peu défait après la soudaine disparition d'Heero, Trowa avait fini par rationnaliser son geste : Yann lui manquait trop, son cœur se remettait mal de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé et il s'était probablement conduit ainsi dans l'espoir un peu crédule d'oublier définitivement son ex dans les bras d'un autre.

A vrai dire, pour être honnête, cela avait presque fonctionné. Du moins, pour l'instant, les souvenirs des caresses d'Heero étaient bien plus présents que ceux de Yann. Et tant que cela serait ainsi, Trowa pourrait peut-être essayer de remonter la pente et de reconstruire sa vie sans l'option 'Yann'. Heero lui avait offert un moment de répit et il comptait bien en profiter. Aussi, mieux valait ne pas parler de lui : Ted ne comprendrait peut-être pas cette position d'esprit et il ne voulait pas entrer dans des discours impossibles avec son ami.

A la place, il se proposa de lui offrir un verre dans l'un des bars les plus branchés de la ville pour le remercier, et cette proposition enchanta royalement Ted qui n'en demandait pas moins : si Trowa était de nouveau prêt à sortir et à affronter l'extérieur, alors ce séjour avait véritablement été bénéfique. Et c'était tout ce qu'il désirait !

…

******-----***********-----************------*************------***************-----********

…

Et durant les deux mois qui suivirent, Ted nota avec satisfaction que le petit voyage de Trowa dans les îles avait fait des miracles ! Non seulement il le surprit de moins en moins en train de rêver en regardant son téléphone, comme s'il espérait un appel de son ex, mais Yann disparut de plus en plus de la conversation de Trowa, à tel point qu'il lui arrivait de ne plus aborder le sujet durant des semaines entières ! Lentement, le jeune homme reprenait goût à la vie, sous les yeux ravis de son ami qui avait craint le pire en le voyant s'enfoncer auparavant dans une telle dépression.

Il nota également que ce séjour lui avait redonné des couleurs, et Trowa semblait avoir une mine excellente, même si parfois un pli fatigué barrait son front, comme ce matin-là.

Ted fronça les sourcils en voyant Trowa passer sa main devant ses yeux et les frotter doucement.

« Dis donc toi, tu t'es couché à quelle heure pour être dans cet état-là ? »

« Si tu veux savoir si j'ai fait la fête toute la nuit, la réponse est non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens aussi fatigué, je me suis pourtant couché tôt. »

Le sourire qui se dessina alors que les lèvres de Ted en dit long sur ses arrière-pensées.

« Oh oh… Tu t'es couché tôt… en bonne compagnie ? »

Trowa soupira et se dit que parfois, son ami n'avait vraiment pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu mènes une vie débridée et sans aucune morale que je suis obligé d'en faire autant Ted. »

« Débridée et sans morale… Depuis quand tu parles aussi bien toi ? Tu n'as plus qu'à dire que je couche avec le premier venu pendant que tu y es ! »

Le regard insistant que Trowa tourna dans sa direction le fit éclater de rire, alors que ses propres propos incongrus lui sautaient au visage.

« Oui bon, je retire ça. Je couche effectivement avec le premier venu, mais crois-moi, tu devrais en faire de même ! Il n'y a rien de tel pour garder une mine joyeuse et un superbe teint ! »

Ted aurait volontiers continué de dialoguer sur les mérites inconnus du libertinage, sachant qu'il en avait le temps puisque l'interview qu'ils devaient faire devait avoir lieu dans un bar qui était encore à quelques rues d'ici, quand Trowa s'arrêta subitement et porta sa main à son front. Il était soudain devenu atrocement pâle et sa réaction alerta aussitôt Ted.

« Hé ho, ça ne va pas ? »

« Je… Non. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et si Ted n'avait pas été là, Trowa se serait probablement écroulé sur le sol. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le soutint avec fermeté, reléguant sa panique naissante de côté juste le temps de gérer le malaise de son ami.

Il fallut d'ailleurs quelques minutes à Trowa pour retrouver tous ses esprits : lentement, son corps reprit le dessus et retrouva ses forces. Ses jambes le supportèrent de nouveau et il put aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

« Bon sang Trowa… Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! » s'énerva aussitôt Ted.

D'une nature calme et joyeux, Ted devenait pourtant le pire bourreau qu'il était possible d'imaginer dés qu'il était sur les nerfs ou sentait la situation lui échapper complètement, comme en cet instant. L'idée même que Trowa puisse faire un autre malaise le mettait aux abois et il se sentait prêt à l'assommer pour le conduire à l'hôpital !

« Ca va mieux Ted, je t'assure. »

Trowa se arrivait déjà à tenir debout sans l'aide de son ami, mais cela ne fit pas changer d'avis ce dernier. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il en était sûr, et il ne laisserait pas Trowa filer dans la nature sans avoir vu un médecin avant. S'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle Ted ne plaisantait pas, c'était la santé de ses amis.

« Arrête tes bêtises Trowa ! Tu as des traits tirés depuis ce matin et maintenant, tu me fais un malaise sans raison, et tu voudrais que je te laisse tranquille ? S'il le faut on va y aller ensemble chez le médecin, mais on ira ! »

Trowa fit une grimace mais sentit qu'il avait d'ores et déjà perdu la partie : à ce jeu-là, Ted était imbattable. Et de toute façon, lui-même était légèrement inquiet : il n'allait pas très fort ces derniers jours et il s'était dit le matin-même qu'il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose… Son malaise précipitait simplement sa décision.

Aussi suivit-il un Ted surexcité et sur les nerfs, qui prit pourtant la peine d'appeler pour annuler leur rendez-vous, avant de contacter l'hôpital pour prévenir qu'ils arrivaient. Trowa s'effondra dans le taxi et laissa son ami prendre les choses en main : il se sentait mieux de minutes en minutes, mais le simple fait de voir Ted aussi stressé l'agaçait suffisamment pour qu'il préfère ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Un médecin les accueillit aux urgences de l'hôpital et emmena aussitôt Trowa passer quelques examens de base : un malaise chez une personne aussi jeune n'était pas normal. Il le questionna sur son mode de vie, les derniers évènements de sa vie qui auraient pu lui causer un stress capable d'être à l'origine de son malaise, ou encore son alimentation. Les réponses de Trowa étant claires et précises, sans être inquiétantes, lui firent froncer les sourcils et il demanda à un infirmier de lui ramener le plus rapidement possible les premiers résultats de la prise de sang. Apparemment tout était bon chez Trowa : sans être un modèle absolu de sérénité, sa vie ne pouvait pourtant pas être à l'origine de son malaise.

Les réponses évasives du médecin quant à son diagnostique finirent par inquiéter réellement Trowa qui sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer quand l'infirmier ramena les premiers examens un quart d'heure après. Son regard fixa le visage du médecin, attendant le moindre froncement de sourcil qui aurait indiqué une mauvaise nouvelle…

Et quel ne fut pas son choc quand il vit ce dernier se mettre à sourire, désormais à des lieux de l'inquiétude qui avait précédemment habité son visage !!

« Ca alors !! Vous pouvez être rassuré Monsieur Barton, vous n'avez rien de grave. »

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai exactement ? »

« Vous n'êtes absolument pas malade… Ou alors, c'est une maladie qui passera naturellement dans quelques mois. »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous êtes enceint Monsieur Barton ! D'après les analyses, je dirais que vous en êtes au premier mois. Oui, les résultats coordonnent… Et le niveau d'hormones également. C'est bien cela, un mois de grossesse. »

Trowa en resta complètement abasourdi et sous le choc, son organisme réagit très mal : il se mit à hyperventiler, l'air entrant et sortant de ses poumons à une vitesse déroutante, ce qui fit aussitôt réagir le médecin. Il appela un infirmier, et son cri attira l'attention de Ted dans la salle d'attente.

Terriblement inquiet pour son ami, il passa le bout de son nez par la porte que l'infirmier avait laissé ouverte, et se dépêcha d'entrer quand il vit son ami en pleine crise de panique.

« Mon dieu, Trowa ! Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Pensant à tort que Trowa était accompagné de son mari ou compagnon, il lui avoua :

« Ce n'est rien de grave, Monsieur Barton a eu un petit choc quand je lui ai annoncé sa grossesse. »

Et quand il tourna son regard vers Ted, il crut que ce dernier allait paniquer à son tour, si bien qu'il tendit sa main et la posa sur son épaule pour le secouer énergiquement :

« Hé ! Reprenez-vous monsieur, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! »

« Il… Il est… Non, ce n'est pas possible… »

« Vous ne saviez pas qu'il prenait du PMP ? »

Cela arrivait parfois qu'un des hommes du couple prépare son coup en douce, et le docteur craignit un instant que le choc de Ted allait se transformer en colère. Heureusement, il n'en fit rien et lentement, un sourire terriblement amusé se dessina sur le visage de Ted.

De son côté, une fois le choc passé, Trowa reprenait lentement son souffle, aidé par l'infirmier qui tenait un sac sur sa bouche de manière à calmer son hyperventilation. Il ne l'enleva qu'une fois sûr que tout irait bien, et conseilla à Trowa de rester calme encore quelques minutes, afin d'être sûr que toute crise soit écartée.

C'est à ce moment-là que son regard croisa celui de Ted, et au vu du sourire de ce dernier, il comprit qu'il savait…

« Alors là… Toi tu les auras toutes faites ! »

Le médecin lança un regard tellement étonné vers Ted que ce dernier s'empressa de le rassurer :

« Je ne suis pas le père, mais je suis le futur tonton. D'ailleurs… »

Les yeux qu'il tourna vers Trowa voulaient en dire long sur les questions qui traversaient son esprit en cet instant, et le jeune homme crut bon d'écourter sa visite, n'ayant absolument pas envie de parler de cela devant le médecin. Cependant, il y avait un point qu'il devait éclaircir…

« Docteur, j'ai vu pendant longtemps un de vos confrères qui… m'a assuré que j'étais stérile. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur ? »

Relisant rapidement les résultats, le médecin secoua la tête, sûr de son diagnostique :

« Non, aucune erreur possible. Vous savez, la stérilité absolue n'existe pas. Il arrive que parfois, le corps ne soit pas réceptif au PMP, et d'autres fois où, on ne sait par quel miracle, il réagisse mieux. Vous avez pris la molécule durant longtemps ? »

« Plus d'un an je crois. Et j'ai arrêté il y a environ trois mois…. »

« Suivant les dosages, le PMP fait effet durant les quatre à cinq mois suivant l'arrêt de la prise de pilules. Il est même arrivé qu'un homme tombe enceint six mois après avoir arrêté son traitement. Vous n'êtes pas un cas isolé, si cela vous rassure. »

« Merci docteur. Alors… Si je comprends bien… »

« Oui, vous allez être papa très bientôt. Dans huits petits mois, toutes mes félicitations. »

Ces premiers mots d'encouragements firent rougir légèrement Trowa qui quitta enfin la table d'examen et remercia chaleureusement le praticien.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » le rassura ce dernier « les petits malaises comme celui dont vous avez été la victime ne durent pas. Vous en aurez peut-être encore un ou deux, mais ce n'est rien et cela passera vite. Par contre, il va falloir vous reposer désormais. Et je vous conseille de reprendre contact avec le confrère dont vous m'avez parlé, il pourra vous aider pour votre grossesse. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sorti de l'hôpital que Ted laissa exploser sa surprise, difficilement contenue jusque là.

« Bon sang Trowa !! Tu imagines ?! Tu… Tu attends un bébé ! C'est bien simple, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! Et si j'étais le père, je le ferais sur le champ !! »

La bonne humeur de son ami arracha un petit sourire à Trowa qui passa rêveusement sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

« Je… J'ai du mal à y croire. J'avais perdu tout espoir pourtant… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ted l'arrêta et se planta devant lui, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse :

« Et le père ? Je veux tout savoir Trowa, absolument tout ! Et moi qui croyais qu'entre toi et Yann, c'était fini… »

« Mais c'est fini Ted. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis trois mois. »

Sidéré, Ted écarquilla les yeux et faillit rester bouche bée devant une telle annonce. Son Trowa dissimulait-il un petit libertin qui lui avait tout caché de ses frasques ? Lui qui l'avait cru fidèle jusqu'à la mort…

« Attends, attends… Yann n'est pas le père ? »

« Non. Absolument pas. »

« Alors qui est-ce ? Et ne me fais pas le coup du 'je ne suis pas sûr' Trowa, je te connais ! »

Le visage du jeune homme prit un air ennuyé, qui contrasta avec la précédente joie qui l'avait envahi. Trowa savait qui était le père : il lui arrivait parfois de rêver de lui la nuit, et de se réveiller avec l'impression qu'il serait là, à ses côtés, qu'il n'était jamais parti comme il l'avait fait aprés cette nuit fantastique à l'hôtel.

Dire qu'il n'avait eu qu'une seule nuit avec lui ! Et cette seule nuit lui laissait un souvenir qui le comblait de bonheur.

Pourtant, dans sa situation, n'import qui aurait pu hésiter : avoir un bébé seul, sans personne pour l'assister durant les mois qui allaient venir, ni l'aider ensuite pour l'éducation de l'enfant... N'importe qui aurait pu baisser les bras et se sentir trahi par le destin d'être l'objet d'un tel tour. N'importe qui, sauf Trowa. Voilà trop longtemps que sa vie n'était qu'un perpétuel changement qui lui réservait d'étranges surprises à chaque tournant du chemin.

Et en cet instant, il ne pouvait que se réjouir à cette nouvelle inattendue : il allait être père. Il allait enfin avoir cet enfant dont il avait rêvé depuis de nombreux mois avant de se résigner avec douleur.

Peu importe qu'il soit seul, peu importe que Yann ne soit pas le père. Aprés tout... Ce bébé ne serait qu'à lui, il n'aurait pas à le partager avec quelqu'un, à le voir sourire à une autre personne que lui. Et cet enfant serait sa seule famille : une famille qui ne partirait jamais et ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Un coup de coude de la part de Ted sortit Trowa de sa rêverie et il lui lança un regard perplexe :

" Tu disais ?"

" Trowa... Qui est le père ? De quoi veux-tu que je parle ?! "

"Tu te souviens du voyage que tu m'as offert il y a un mois ?"

Ted écarquilla les yeux et finit par éclater de rire, au comble de la joie.

" Alors c'est grâce à moi que tu as maintenant ce petit bout de chou dans le ventre !! Cette fois-ci, tu n'as plus aucune raison pour me refuser d'en être le parrain !"

Apparemment, son ami ne comptait pas insister sur l'identité du père : les voyages offraient toujours la possibilité de rencontres qui avaient la particularité d'être fugitives. Trowa s'était simplement donné un peu de bon temps... Et Ted ne pouvait que s'en réjouir !

...

.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer** : Les personnages, issus de la série Gundam Wing, et ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre** : romance, contexte réel, M-preg, couple inhabituel.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture ! Contrairement à ce que certaines croyaient, Trowa ne va pas aller chercher Heero... Ce serait même l'inverse lol. Mais je vous laisse la surprise !

.

.

**Le Sang des Yuy**

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

.

Le rire de Wufei, signe de son retour au manoir, alerta son frère qui rejoignit rapidement le hall pour apercevoir le jeune chinois trempé des pieds à la tête. Il s'ébroua comme un chien, ses cheveux pour une fois défaits volant autour de son visage, et releva la tête en entendant le claquement de langue sévère émis par son frère. Ce dernier le regardait avec une telle colère dans les yeux qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle.

" Tu es complètement inconscient Wufei ! "

L'heure des remontrances avait sonné, mais le jeune chinois n'en avait cure : même s'il adorait son frère, il n'avait jamais pris au sérieux ses menaces ou ses sermons. D'ailleurs, il s'était plus ou moins attendu à un tel accueil et il ne se formalisa pas des bras croisés de son aîné, signe de sa nervosité.

" La ballade a pris plus de temps que prévu..."

" Tu aurais dû rentrer dés les premières gouttes de pluie ! Thomas t'avait prévenu que le temps risquait de tourner à l'orage mais évidemment, tu n'écoutes jamais !"

" Nataku avait chaud et la pluie lui a fait du bien. Le temps que je revienne, l'orage avait déjà éclaté. Ce n'est pas ma faute."

" Non évidemment, ce n'est jamais ta faute Wufei ! Tu sors à cheval en sachant pertinemment qu'il va pleuvoir et qu'on te l'a déconseillé, mais tu vas t'arranger pour trouver un autre fautif que toi-même. Je te jure, cela te jouera des tours un jour !"

" Oh arrête, je ne suis plus un gamin et... et... Atchoum ! "

Ce seul petit bruit mit aussitôt fin à la dispute naissante des deux garçons : l'aîné s'approcha à grands pas et obligea Wufei à retirer sa veste trempée, la colère ayant fait place à une inquiétude sérieuse sur son visage.

" Enlève ça, tu vas attraper la mort. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de filer prendre une douche chaude... Non mais regarde ça, tu es complètement trempé. Thomas !!!"

Le cri attira un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, vêtu d'un costume impeccable et tiré à quatre épingles, qui leva un sourcil horrifié devant l'aspect de Wufei.

" Je vois que Monsieur a encore été faire du cheval..."

Son ton n'avait rien de désobligeant, mais on sentait la lassitude se mélanger à l'inquiétude chez le domestique qui acquiesça quand l'aîné lui demanda de leur rapporter au plus vite des serviettes chaudes.

Wufei avait beau avoir 21 ans, son frère le traitait toujours comme un adolescent boutonneux incapable de s'assumer lui-même. Certes, en tant qu'aîné, et depuis la mort de leur père, il avait le devoir de veiller sur sa famille et d'en prendre soin, mais ce devoir s'était transformé en une surprotection qui étouffait parfois le jeune chinois. Il avait beau vouer à son aîné un véritable culte, il aurait aimé de temps en temps pouvoir faire des bêtises comme n'importe qui, et ne pas avoir à rendre de compte à quelqu'un. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre sa vie sans qu'à un moment ou un autre, il ne s'inquiète du sermon qui risquait de l'attendre à son retour chez lui...

Les serviettes furent vite ramenées par Thomas qui s'empara de la veste mouillée en poussant un reniflement de désaccord. Mon dieu, il ne réussirait jamais à enlever la boue qui en avait tâché les manches... ! Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut :

" J'imagine que Monsieur s'est bien amusé dans les bois."

" Oui ! Nataku saute les obstacles comme aucun cheval avant lui ! Vous l'auriez vu Thomas, c'était..."

" Dangereux ?" finit l'aîné.

Comme s'il remarquait seulement sa présence, Wufei eut un petit sourire gêné et tâcha de rattraper sa gaffe en répondant :

" Oh non, juste... amusant."

" Je parie que le jour où ce satané canasson te jettera au sol et te brisera la nuque, tu ne le trouveras plus aussi amusant."

" Rabat-joie ! "

L'aîné lui jeta un regard acéré, hésitant entre rire de la mimique de défi que lui lançait son jeune frère, ou lui donner une petite baffe sur la tête pour lui rappeler le respect qu'il lui devait. Finalement, il opta pour la seconde solution et le cri outré que lâcha Wufei eut le don de lui arracher un sourire.

" Maintenant, file prendre une douche ! Nous avons de la visite ce soir et je n'ai pas envie de présenter mon frère tout crotté au député de la région, compris ?"

" Le député ?"

Encore un dîner qui s'annonçait aussi ennuyant et lugubre que la messe des morts... Et qui n'enchantait absolument pas Wufei !

" Je crois que je serais trop souffrant ce soir pour assister au dîner tu sais... et... et... Atchoum ! "

" La douche !!" gronda son frère.

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que le majordome prenne les devants et entraîne Wufei vers le grand escalier.

" Monsieur devrait se dépêcher sans quoi il va vraiment tomber malade."

" Ce n'est pas une petite pluie de rien du tout qui va me faire tomber malade Thomas !"

" Monsieur disait la même chose il y a quinze jours à propos du pari avec Monsieur Bertrand, et Monsieur est quand même tomber malade."

" Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'est la glace qui avait été mal conservée, je suis sûr qu'elle était abîmée et bourrée de microbes !"

" Je rappelle que Monsieur en avait avalé quatorze..."

Heero n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation et tourna les talons pour revenir dans son bureau, un sourire sur les lèvres. Avec ses airs pincés et son élocution légèrement pompeuse, qui rappelaient les domestiques d'autrefois, Thomas était pourtant le meilleur majordome dont on puisse rêver : attaché indéfectiblement à la famille Yuy depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, il tenait Heero en trés haute estime et adorait Wufei presque autant qu'un père aurait pu le faire. D'ailleurs, son jeune frère avait toujours refusé les nurses et autres précepteurs qu'on avait pu lui envoyé : il n'avait jamais accepté que Thomas à ses côtés. Le sourire d'Heero s'agrandit alors qu'il songeait au lien étrange qui unissait ces deux-là : sous ses airs coincés, il soupçonnait même Thomas d'aider Wufei dans la plupart de ses bêtises et autres pitreries, avant d'affecter devant le chef de famille de les désapprouver.

Mais malgré tout, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de l'en blâmer : si Thomas n'avait pas été là, Wufei se serait senti bien seul et perdu dans le manoir familial. Odin Yuy, le père naturel d'Heero, était mort alors que Wufei n'avait que quatre ans, et que son frère était déjà en pension dans un collège, loin de la maison familiale. L'enfant, privé de mère depuis plus de trois ans, aurait peut-être pu mal finir sans la présence réconfortante de Thomas à ses côtés, qui s'était dés lors chargé de son éducation, et de son confort. Heero lui-même, complètement désarçonné aprés la mort de son père, et peu enclin à admettre aussi facilement les responsabilités d'un chef de famille à l'âge où les autres savouraient encore l'innocence et la tranquillité de la jeunesse, n'avait pas pris conscience à l'époque que sa présence était nécessaire à son jeune frère. D'ailleurs, il avait mis longtemps avant d'accepter Wufei...

Aprés avoir vécu de longues années seul avec son père, Heero avait vu d'un mauvais oeil l'arrivée d'une nouvelle femme dans sa vie. Orphelin de mère depuis sa naissance, il n'avait pas supporté cette intrusion et avait haï dés leur première présentation ce fils né d'un autre mariage, qui devenait dés lors son frère par alliance. Il avait eu de violentes disputes avec son père à ce propos, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'éloigne de son nouveau mariage en le mettant en pension.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas profité longtemps de sa nouvelle femme : moins de huit mois aprés leur mariage, elle avait fait une fausse couche qui l'avait emporté dans la tombe. Et malgré ce drame, Heero n'avait pas pardonné à son père, qui avait fini par la rejoindre trois ans aprés, décédé des suites d'un cancer.

Ce n'était qu'en revenant à la demeure familiale qu'il avait appris à connaître ce petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais demandé, mais que le Ciel lui avait quand même offert. En fait, quand il avait croisé les yeux de l'enfant, terriblement intimidé par ce grand frère dont il ne savait rien, il avait senti son coeur briser ses résolutions de ne jamais l'aimer, et au fil des jours, il avait fini par s'attacher profondément à Wufei, encouragé par Thomas qui craignait que le jeune chinois ne puisse jamais trouver sa place au sein de sa nouvelle famille. Rapidement, les deux garçons étaient devenus de véritables frères, qui, à défaut d'être liés par le sang, l'étaient pas l'amitié et l'amour fraternel.

Et depuis ce temps, Wufei prenait un malin plaisir à tester cet amour en inventant les pires bêtises, et en prenant des risques considérables qui donnaient des sueurs froides à son frère. Pourtant, malgré son envie de le surprotéger, Heero n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de profiter de sa jeunesse et de son insouciance : lui-même n'avait pas eu cette chance et le regrettait souvent.

Entrant dans son bureau, désormais rassuré sur le fait que Wufei était rentré et ne risquait donc plus rien malgré l'orage extérieur, il se remit au travail, penché sur les livres de comptes de l'entreprise familiale. En plus de plusieurs usines dispersées un peu partout en Angleterre, d'une série de manufactures établies dans plusieurs pays d'Europe, Heero était à la tête d'un puissant groupe financier qui dont les activités touchaient un peu tous les domaines. S'il avait voulu tout diriger au début, il avait fini par déléguer son autorité sur certains champs en le confiant à des spécialistes en qui il avait toute confiance, et se chargeait principalement du groupe basé en Angleterre, où se trouvait les terres et le domaine familial.

Porteur, depuis la mort de son père, du titre de comte de Wing, il finit par adhérer à la tradition et détestait passer plus de quelques semaines loin de son domaine. Ses affaires le retenaient souvent à Londres, mais il était rare qu'Heero ne finisse pas par revenir sur les terres de Wing au bout d'une semaine ou deux, lassé par la capitale.

Il passa en revue les chiffres annuels de son entreprise, quand un éclair attira son attention et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer l'orage. Les arbes dansaient, balayés par le vent qui venait siffler jusque sous les fenêtres du manoir Wing, et Heero secoua la tête, se demandant comment Wufei avait pu rester sous cette tempête sans perdre le contrôle de son cheval ou tomber de selle. Il n'y avait décidément que le jeune chinois qui arrivait à maîtriser le redoutable étalon, et même lui aurait préféré le livrer à lui-même que d'essayer de le ramener au manoir par ce temps.

Un nouvel éclair éclaira son bureau et sortit définitivement les chiffres qu'il était en train d'étudier de son esprit. Un court instant, il revit cette plage et la silhouette endormie d'un homme... Ce rêve le hantait depuis des mois, et comme toujours, il s'obligea à le chasser de son esprit et à retourner son regard vers les chiffres qui s'étalaient sur la feuille devant lui. Sans parvenir à s'y intéresser de nouveau.

Alors abandonnant, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et la tourna vers l'orage, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Qu'est-ce que faisait Trowa en ce moment ? Où était-il ? Etait-il revenu vers ce Yann qu'il semblait aimer ? Oui, sûrement... Il avait dû l'oublier. Tout au plus parlerait-il de lui plus tard à ses petits enfants en avouant qu'il avait aimé un inconnu rencontré sur une plage tropicale, et qu'il n'avait jamais revu.

Lui n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Le goût de sa peau, la douceur de son corps... Sa sensualité, alors qu'il s'était enfoncé en lui. Cette nuit était gravée dans son esprit et refusait d'en sortir.

Aprés Trowa, il n'avait pas réussi à s'intéresser aux autres hommes. Même le charmant Wilson, jeune baronnet aux allures de prince, et sur qui il avait jeté un oeil intéressé au début, n'arrivait plus à attirer son regard ni à retenir son attention. Et pourtant, le jeune homme, parfaitement conscient de ses propres désirs, n'avait cessé d'essayer de l'attirer dans son lit. Il y était même parvenu une fois, mais si cette nuit-là avait été son apothéose personnelle, elle avait été bien décevante pour Heero. Wilson n'était pas Trowa. Et il était resté sur une impression de frustration tellement intense qu'il n'avait jamais voulu recommencer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Heero ne vit pas le temps passer et ce fut le discret bruit à sa porte qui le tira de ses réflexions rêveuses.

Thomas entrouvrit la porte et resta prudemment à l'entrée, refusant d'avancer. Le bureau d'Heero était un sanctuaire que seul Wufei osait pénétrer.

" Monsieur le Comte...? "

Heero détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi, mais son majordome était tellement attaché à ce titre et à cette marque de respect qu'il n'osait pas lui demander d'arrêter. D'ailleurs il doutait que Thomas lui obéisse si c'était le cas.

" Oui Thomas ? Il y a un souci ?"

" C'est à propos de Monsieur Wufei. Je crains qu'il n'ait sous-estimé le temps aujourd'hui : il a attrapé froid et je crains qu'il n'ait de la fièvre d'ici ce soir. Je pense qu'il ne pourra pas assister au dîner."

" C'est évident ! " gronda Heero.

Il s'empara de son téléphone et pianota rapidement pour retrouver le numéro qu'il cherchait : quelques secondes aprés, on décrochait et il pu parler :

" Bonsoir, Heero Yuy à l'appareil. Oui, bonsoir Monsieur. Je crains de devoir annuler notre repas de ce soir. Je suis désolé, mais mon frère est malade et... Oui.... Merci Monsieur. Bonsoir. Mes amitiés à votre épouse."

Ce fut bref et direct, à tel point que Thomas n'eut même pas le temps de rejoindre la chambre de Wufei que déjà Heero le rejoignait et lui ordonnait d'apporter deux tasses d'infusion chaudes pour lui et son frè grand sourire éclaira le visage du majordome une fois qu'il fut seul : Wufei avait seulement attrapé froid, rien de bien méchant, mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'Heero passerait la nuit à son chevet.

...

***********-------------************-------------*************------------***********------------***********----------***********-----------*********

...

Wufei s'agita légèrement dans son lit et Heero releva les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait. Il se releva et vint poser sa main sur le front du jeune homme : sa température avait baissé, signe qu'il se rétablissait.

Dés demain, il ferait mettre un cadenas aux écuries et interdirait fermement à son frère de monter Nataku ! Son simple coupe de froid s'était transformé en fièvre au fil des heures, et Heero avait été sur les nerfs durant toute la soirée en constatant que son frère allait si mal. Il avait été à deux doigts d'étriper Thomas quand ce dernier avait murmuré qu'il avait prévenu Wufei de son imprudence, et le médecin de la famille ne devait sa survie qu'à sa rapidité de réaction. Heero était prêt à aller le chercher lui-même quand il était arrivé, et le pauvre praticien avait subi le regard courroucé du jeune jeune comte durant l'examen de son frère. Il s'était bien évidemment dépêché de le rassurer sur son état, connaissant les liens étroits qui unissaient les deux frères, mais Heero avait néanmoins tenu à ce qu'il reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils constatent ensemble une amélioration de l'état de Wufei. Payé largement, le médecin n'avait pas protesté. De toute façon, il tenait trop à la vie pour s'éloigner du jeune frère du comte lorsque ce dernier était malade : l'inquiétude d'un Yuy n'avait d'égal que l'attitude surprotectrice qu'il développait lorsqu'un de ses proches était souffrant, et quiconque manifestant la moindre 'légéreté' vis-à-vis du malade devait s'attendre à subir les pires foudres !

En tout cas, Wufei avait fini par aller beaucoup mieux et le médecin était reparti l'esprit tranquille. Heero avait fini par conseiller à Thomas d'aller se coucher, pendant que lui-même restait au chevet de son frère. Il avait allumé la lampe de chevet et l'avait éloigné afin de ne pas gêner le sommeil de son frère, pendant qu'il lisait sun revue tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Autrement dit, il ne lisait qu'à moitié : il passait bien plus de temps à venir ausculter les moindres changements chez son frère qu'il n'arrivait à garder sa concentration pour finir sa ligne.

Il borda un peu mieux Wufei, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée, et vint se rasseoir pour réentamer à nouveau sa ligne. Il ne savait déjà plus de quoi parlait l'article et il eut un mal fou à en percevoir l'intérêt au bout de sa lecture. Le magazine financier qu'il tenait dans les mains avait l'avantage de le servir dans son travail, mais les chiffres et les conclusions financières s'embrouillaient trop facilement une fois la nuit tombée et la lassitude grandissante.

Heero tourna la page et comprit qu'il arrivait au bout du magazine : quelques pages de pub et l'éditorial de la revue apparaissaient, signe qu'aucun article de valeur ne serait plus présenté. Et c'était généralement là qu'Heero finissait toujours sa lecture, considérant qu'il avait épluché le journal jusqu'au bout.

Et ce soir-là, il fit la même chose. Il replia le magazine et le déposa mollement sur la table de chevet. Mais sa position étant instable et son poids l'entraînant, le magazine glissa à terre et s'ouvrit sur les dernières pages qui glissèrent dans un bruit de papier froissé. Fatigué, Heero se pencha et allait le reprendre pour le mettre plus loin quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo... pour le moins singulière.

Un petit groupe de personnes prenait la pose et souriait devant l'objectif : un gros titre juste au-dessus de la photo indiquait sommairement, dans une police assez enjolivée, que "L'équipe de Finance Magazine est heureuse de vous présenter ses meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année !".

Fronçant les sourcils, puisqu'on était déjà en mars, Heero comprit un peu tardivement qu'il lisait un numéro datant de quelques mois, et que l'analyse financière qu'il avait difficilement achevée n'avait peut-être plus aucune valeur à l'heure actuelle. Il soupira et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la photo... Machinalement.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de chasser sa fatigue et de retrouver tous ses esprits. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une illusion... Ses yeux se trompaient et retrouvaient dans ce visage un souvenir qu'ils ne voulaient pas oublier.

Pourtant... Cet homme lui ressemblait. A un tel point qu'Heero n'eut pas le courage de refermer le magazine pour tenter de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il rapprocha la photo de la lampe de chevet pour mieux l'observer.

Oui, ces yeux... Cette bouche qui se soulevait dans un sourire joyeux. Ces traits délicats et racés. Cette mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

Il s'était trompé : cet homme ne ressemblait pas à Trowa. Il était Trowa ! Quel que soit le mauvais tour que lui jouait son imagination, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il s'agissait bien de cet homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs mois. De cet homme dont il ne savait rien, sinon que son corps était fait pour accueillir le sien.

Il baissa les yeux et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes qui se trouvaient juste en-dessous de la photo : l'équipe du journal était présentée sommairement et Heero pu y trouver la confirmation de ses doutes, lorsqu'il tomba sur le nom complet. Trowa Barton. Journaliste.

Etait-ce pour un reportage qu'il était venu sur l'île ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa question que ses yeux revenaient déjà sur la photo... et qu'il eut le choc de sa vie !! Sans aucun doute possible, il pu constater que non seulement il s'agissait bel et bien de Trowa, mais que ce dernier arborait un ventre énorme qui ne laissait entrevoir qu'une seule supposition : il attendait un enfant !

Depuis le PMP, ce genre de cliché était extrêmement courant : la distinction des sexes ne s'opérait plus. Et ce n'était pas cela qui choquait Heero, puisqu'âgé de trente ans, il avait l'habitude depuis sa naissance de voir des hommes accaparer ce rôle autrefois réservé aux femmes.

Non, ce qui le choqua au point qu'il en garda la gorge serrée, ce fut que son esprit calcula mentalement - et trés rapidement - combien de temps avait passé entre leur rencontre et cette photo... Si elle datait du mois de décembre, alors... Cela faisait huit mois et demi précisément. Et évidemment, il remarqua à quel point le ventre de Trowa était arrondi, comme prêt à éclater... ou à mettre au monde un enfant dont... mon dieu... dont il était peut-être le père !!

Sursautant, Heero se releva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas, cette fois-ci parfaitement réveillé et même un peu angoissé.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, cet homme était bel et bien celui avec qui il avait passé une nuit sur cette île. Et cet homme, huit mois et quelques aprés, affichait un ventre rond aussi rond qu'un ballon ! Autrement dit, l'enfant qu'il portait avait été conçu à peu prés à la même époque où il l'avait connu. Ce qui signifiait implicitement qu'il pouvait parfaitement être le père de cet enfant.

Lui... ou ce Yann dont il avait murmuré le prénom. Et mentalement, Heero se prit à espérer que Yann soit effectivement le père de ce rejeton. Mais il fallait croire qu'il ne l'espérait peut-être pas suffisamment fort.

Parce qu'une petite voix au fond de son esprit ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'il y avait quand même de grandes chances pour que cet enfant... soit le sien. A moins que Trowa n'ait écumé toute l'île à la recherche de partenaires sexuels, il y avait une chance sur deux... pour qu'un héritier Yuy ait fait son entrée dans le monde.

Un Yuy... Un enfant de sa chair et de son sang. Son enfant.

La seule perspective que ce Yann puisse toucher le bébé en pensant qu'il en était le père lui hérissa la peau, sans même qu'il comprenne sa réaction.

Et si cet enfant était bel et bien le sien ?

...

...

A suivre....


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, hormis le petit David.

Genre : romance, contexte réel, M-preg, couple inhabituel.

Note : merci beaucoup à Paprika Star pour sa review, c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on est lue.

J'espère pour les autres que l'histoire vous plaît toujours… Pour l'instant, c'est centré sur Trowa et Heero évidemment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas les autres personnages de la série.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Le Sang des Yuy**

.

.

Son petit miracle gazouillait comme un bienheureux dans son berceau, apparemment nullement décidé à dormir, et Trowa s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que l'enfant tendait ses petites mains vers lui.

A quatre mois, le petit David était incroyablement vif d'esprit, et particulièrement joyeux de caractère. Et alors qu'il levait vers son père des yeux d'un bleu polaire, Trowa songea une nouvelle fois à quel point il ressemblait à son géniteur.

Plus le temps passait et plus le jeune homme considérait que cette nuit-là avait été un signe du destin. Non seulement il en avait conçu un petit garçon qui était désormais toute sa vie, et toute sa joie, mais en plus, elle lui avait redonné confiance en lui et lui avait permis de franchir un cap dans sa vie. Il avait désormais cette famille dont il avait rêvé, même si elle n'était pas entièrement constituée comme il l'avait imaginé quelques années auparavant.

Le professeur Withmore avait eu un sacré choc en apprenant que son patient était tombé enceint. Il avait même eu du mal à le croire jusqu'à ce que Trowa vienne dans son cabinet et passe les examens médicaux : la présence d'un foetus dans son ventre avait ébranlé les convictions les plus profondes du professeur, qui avait dû remettre en cause son analyse précédente. Et aprés présenté toutes ses excuses à Trowa, il avait fini par admettre un fait bien curieux, et qui n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit du jeune homme : à savoir que ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui était stérile dans son couple, mais bel et bien son compagnon. Certes, Trowa n'avait pas un terrain facile pour avoir des enfants, mais visiblement, si un autre homme avait réussi à le mettre enceint, alors c'était du côté de son ancien compagnon que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'annonce avait ébranlé Trowa, qui jusque là s'était complaint dans la culpabilité et avait accepté que Yann le quitte pour fonder une famille ailleurs, puisque lui-même n'était pas capable de lui offrir ce cadeau. Mais aprés en avoir discuté avec Ted, ce dernier avait admis en haussant les épaules qu'aprés tout, Yann ne serait pas le premier à être tombé dans un piège aussi stupide : il était fort probable que l'enfant que Quentin avait eu n'était peut-être tout simplement pas de lui. Mais cela avait arrangé Quentin qu'il le croit, et lui avait permis de garder l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Et il avait clôturé son analyse par un brillant : " et Yann n'est qu'un crétin de t'avoir quitté pour cette andouille, alors ce n'est pas une grosse perte !"

Peut-être... Sauf que depuis ce jour-là, Trowa avait plusieurs fois lorgné sur son téléphone en imaginant la réaction de son ex s'il lui avouait toute la vérité. Cela le démangeait, peut-être pas tant pour le blesser que... pour le ramener vers lui. Et c'était là un espoir qu'il caressait de plus en plus souvent, au risque qu'il n'oublie un peu vite à quel point Yann l'avait trahi.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui l'avait retenu jusque là : l'idée que Yann n'accepte pas David, qui aprés tout était lui aussi d'un autre homme. Et l'amour inconditionnel que Trowa vouait à son fils l'avait toujours empêché de décrocher ce maudit combiné...

Il serra le bébé dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer tendrement, ignorant l'heure tardive et préférant se concentrer uniquement sur son fils.

Si Gollum avait son précieux... Trowa avait David maintenant. Et même Ted n'avait pas réussi à rompre ce lien étrange et si fort qui s'était tissé entre le père et son fils. Lui qui avait eu peur de ne pas savoir assumer un enfant seul découvrait maintenant quel bonheur c'était d'être le seul à pouvoir le serrer ainsi dans ses bras, d'être le seul à recevoir ses sourires et ses éclats de rire, d'être le seul dans le coeur de cet enfant qu'il aimait à la folie.

D'ordinaire généreux et altruiste, Trowa avait découvert en mettant cette petite vie au monde qu'il était également capable d'égoïsme et de possessivité. Il ne s'était pas battu pour Yann, mais il donnerait sa vie pour David !

" Dis, petit monstre, il faudrait peut-être penser à dormir..." murmura-t-il en souriant.

L'enfant se mit à gazouiller de plus bel, ravi d'avoir toute l'attention de son père, et porta le doigt de Trowa à sa bouche pour le mâchouiller comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Le geste de son bébé fit rire le jeune homme qui oublia définitivement l'heure et le réveil difficile qu'il aurait le lendemain matin...

...

***********-------------************-------------*************------------***********------------***********----------***********-----------*********

...

Le réveil se présenta sous la forme d'un coup de téléphone qui arracha Trowa au sommeil. Ce dernier roula dans son lit et s'empara du combiné en maugréant, marmonnant un "allô" endormi. La voix de la jeune femme qu'il avait engagé pour s'occuper de David durant la journée résonna à l'autre bout du fil, lui informant qu'elle était trop malade et ne pourrait pas venir chez lui aujourd'hui. De plus, refusant de contaminer le bébé, elle lui annonçait qu'elle prenait d'ores et déjà une semaine de repos...

Trowa sursauta dans le lit et se redressa aussitôt, définitivement réveillé. Une semaine de repos !! Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas laisser David seul durant la journée !

Il n'avait pas le choix...

Il appela Ted aprés avoir raccroché avec la jeune fille, et l'informa qu'il devait rester garder David. Le fait qu'il soit coincé chez lui pour une semaine contraria son ami, avec qui il travaillait sur un gros dossier, mais d'humeur généreuse, ce dernier finit par maugréer qu'il se débrouillerait sans lui, et que cela lui vaudrait une soirée au restaurant en guise de compensation.

Trowa sourit : il n'en attendait pas moins de la part du parrain de son fils ! Depuis la naissance du bout de chou, Ted avait toujours là dans les coups durs. Et il avait une patience d'ange avec David, qui était pourtant difficile à approcher. Hormis son père et Ted - ainsi que sa nourrice même si cela ne se passait toujours au mieux -, l'enfant ne supportait personne, et se mettait à pleurer ou à geindre dés que quelqu'un d'autre s'avisait de le prendre dans ses bras. Le mettre à la crèche s'était rapidement révélé impossible et Trowa avait fini par accepter le caractère sauvageon de son fils.

D'ailleurs, dérangé par les coups de téléphone, le petit sauvageon en question se mit à pleurer, et Trowa se releva pour aller voir s'il n'avait pas faim. Son fils dans les bras, il prépara un biberon et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Finalement, rester une semaine avec David ne serait peut-être pas si mal que cela : à l'idée de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son fils, Trowa se réjouissait secrètement. Il pourrait l'emmener au parc, et peut-être aller faire les magasins pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements au bébé, qui semblait grandir de jour en jour... Oui, ce ne serait pas si mal de se dispenser d'aller au travail pour une fois.

David engloutit la moitié du biberon avant que le sommeil ne revienne le prendre, et Trowa alla le recoucher dans son berceau pour le laisser finir sa nuit. Lui-même n'ayant plus sommeil, il en profita pour aller prendre une douche qui le soulagea de ses tensions et lui permit de prendre d'un bon pied cette journée à venir.

Il était à peine habillé que la sonnette d'entrée retentit et Trowa fila chercher ses dossiers sur son bureau, devinant que Ted était venu prendre ses recherches pour pouvoir avancer plus vite dans le dossier.

" Voilà Ted j'arrive ! "

Il revint à l'entrée avec une grosse liasse de documents et ouvrit la porte... Pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un homme qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir de toute sa vie ! Il en resta bouche bée et fixa Heero comme s'il s'agissait d'un revenant, avant d'articuler péniblement :

" Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ?"

Le jeune homme était resté tel qu'il était dans son souvenir, à la différence prés que son visage affichait une expression fermée et sévère. Ses yeux bleus - aussi bleus que ceux de son fils, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Trowa - le fixaient avec une lueur de colère qui lui fit presque peur.

Mais cette peur-là n'eut rien à voir avec celle qui lui noua l'estomac quand Heero souleva une feuille de magazine arrachée devant lui, où une photo prise il y avait quelques mois montrait un Trowa enceint jusqu'au cou.

" Tu peux m'expliquer ? "

Le journaliste sentit un étau enserrer son coeur et crut que si Heero s'était déplacé jusque là... c'est qu'il savait tout. Pas un seul instant il ne se douta qu'Heero le testait et guettait ses réactions pour deviner ce qui s'était passé. Et sa réaction fut tellement vive que le comte comprit à cet instant précis qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur la paternité de l'enfant.

" Co... Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?"

" J'ai appelé ton journal. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas me donner ton adresse."

D'autant plus qu'en tant que directeur de la firme Wing, ils avaient pensé qu'une interview de lui serait trés intéressante dans leurs pages.

" Laisse-moi entrer."

" Non ! "

Trowa paniquait et crut que s'il s'interposait à l'entrée de chez lui, Heero n'oserait jamais forcer le passage. Il se méprenait. Ne comptant pas se laisser faire, le comte s'avança et poussa durement Trowa, s'introduisant chez lui comme s'il s'était s'agit de sa propre demeure. Visiblement, il ne comptait pas être renvoyé sans au moins avoir mis les choses au clair.

Ce que Trowa ignorait, c'était qu'à sa seule vue, au moment où il avait ouvert la porte, Heero avait senti un désir violent vriller dans ses reins et étouffer durant un court instant toute raison. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs... Sur le coup, il avait tellement eu envie de s'emparer de ces lèvres qui esquissait une moue gênée, d'en forcer le passage dans un baiser exigeant, qu'il avait senti ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes à tel point que la douleur en était devenue aussi insupportable que le désir qui l'assaillait. Il avait envie de cet homme. Cela avait beau faire presque un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, il le désirait avec la même force que ce soir-là. Et c'était encore plus incompréhensible qu'Heero avait toujours su garder une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. C'était la première fois qu'un homme réveillait en lui une telle possessivité qu'elle l'empêchait de raisonner correctement.

Cependant, il réussit à conserver son calme et à revenir au sujet principal qui l'amenait ici, à savoir cet enfant dont, l'attitude de Trowa le trahissant, il devait être le père.

" C'est un garçon ou une fille ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

" Je crois que nous devons parler, je..."

" Garçon ou fille ?" répéta Heero avec la même intonation.

Parler, ils auraient tout le temps pour le faire, maintenant que les doutes d'Heero s'envolaient. S'il ne s'était pas s'agit de son enfant, Trowa aurait réagi autrement. Mais l'inquiétude qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux avait confirmé tout ce que le jeune comte pensait. Si sa présence dérangeait autant le journaliste, ce n'était pas à cause d'une nuit d'infidélité, mais bel et bien parce qu'il était le géniteur de son enfant et qu'il venait tout bouleverser dans sa vie.

Comme s'il avait senti l'angoisse de son père, et le remue-ménage dans l'entrée, David se mit soudain à gémir dans son berceau, et les petits gémissements attirèrent l'attention d'Heero qui tourna aussitôt la tête vers le couloir. Avant même qu'il ne bouge, Trowa sut ce qu'il allait faire et voulu l'en empêcher, mais Heero fut plus rapide

et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre du bébé.

" Non attends !! "

Mais déjà, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et Heero s'introduisait à l'intérieur pour s'approcher du berceau... et poser les yeux sur le bébé qui s'agitait, rouspétant parce qu'on le dérangeait dans son sommeil. La layette bleu lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et quand son regard croisa celui du bébé... il eut un choc en apercevant deux magnifiques turquoises qui trahissait son ascendance. Les yeux bleus des Yuy.

Ce garçon... était bel et bien son fils.

David eut un petit hoquet devant la grande silhouette qui se dressait devant son berceau, mais au lieu d'être intimidé, il finit par tendre ses petits bras potelés vers lui, réclamant l'attention d'Heero avec un tel empressement que le jeune comte capitula... et tendit les bras pour s'emparer doucement du petit corps fragile qui ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume entre ses bras puissants.

La scène fut comme l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Trowa, qui y avait assisté depuis la porte de la chambre. A sa grande stupéfaction, David ne pleura pas et ne chercha pas à se plaindre de cette présence étrangère. Au contraire, il semblait... ravi de se retrouver au milieu des bras d'Heero, et il porta ses petits doigts à sa bouche tout en jetant sur le géant aux yeux aussi bleus que les siens un regard curieux.

" Mon fils..." murmura Heero d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion.

Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir cela un jour... Cette petite chose si fragile, qu'il aurait pu briser si facilement entre ses doigts, lui paraissait soudain être la chose la plus précieuse qui puisse exister en ce monde. Même le domaine de Wing n'avait pas autant d'importance que ce bébé qui avait ses yeux. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait combien il aimait ses terres. Il les aurait pourtant vendu dans la minute pour pouvoir garder cet enfant dans ses bras.

" Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

" David."

Trowa aurait voulu en dire plus, s'expliquer, avoir peut-être la force de mentir pour qu'un inconnu ne vienne pas s'immiscer entre lui et son fils, mais il pouvait à peine bouger en cet instant, les yeux fixés sur cette image que lui renvoyaient le père et son fils. Il avait déjà remarqué la ressemblance entre David et Heero, mais celle-ci était devenue étourdissante au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, et qu'il voyait son fils sourire à Heero comme s'il sentait que cet homme-là ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que les yeux d'Heero s'étaient relevés et le fixaient avec une intensité troublante, comme s'il prenait à peine conscience de sa présence dans la chambre. Il déglutit et sentit tout son courage s'évanouir devant le regard de glace de cet homme.

" Tu vis seul ici ?"

Malgré le fait que cela ne le regarde pas, Trowa acquiesça.

" Oui. Une nourrice s'occupe de David la journée pendant que je travaille."

" Tu es célibataire ?"

" Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde !" se rebiffa Trowa.

" A qui as-tu fait croire que David était son fils ?"

Fronçant les sourcils, Trowa sentit la colère monter en lui. Qu'Heero prenne son rôle de père à coeur était compréhensible, même si c'était soudain. Et comme rien dans son attitude n'avait démenti le fait qu'il soit bel et bien le géniteur de David, il ne devait désormais plus avoir aucun doute quant au rôle qu'il devait jouer vis-à-vis de l'enfant. Mais qu'il s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie privée n'avait aucun rapport, et lui sembla tellement déplacé qu'il croisa les bras de colère.

" Pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour un de ces mecs légers qui courent les îles touristiques pour s'offrir quelques sensations loin de leurs compagnons ?"

" Alors j'en déduis que tu vis seul ici... C'est parfait et cela m'arrange." rétorqua calmement Heero d'une voix étrangement impassible.

Trowa serra les poings, à la fois énervé devant l'attitude autoritaire de cet amant d'une nuit, et troublé devant le fait que son fils se laisse aussi facilement apprivoiser. Il en concevait une jalousie inappropriée, mais qu'il était incapable de calmer.

" Tu avais peur qu'un autre te vole ton rôle de père ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi Heero et je peux parfaitement assumer l'éducation de David sans ton aide."

" Cela j'en doute."

La facilité avec laquelle il le blessait et remettait en cause ses capacités à prendre soin de leur enfant laissa Trowa sans voix. Comment osait-il lui dire cela ? Aprés tout, ils s'étaient trés bien débrouiller sans lui jusqu'à présent, de quel droit le jugeait-il ? Etait-ce sa vengeance pour ne pas avoir été prévenu de cette naissance ? Cela serait d'autant plus puéril que Trowa n'avait rien eu à l'époque pour contacter Heero, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Et Heero reprit sans se formaliser du silence du journaliste :

" David est mon fils et maintenant que je le sais, je refuse d'être tenu à l'écart de sa vie pendant qu'il grandira. Je veux être là pour lui, assister à chacun de ses progrès et l'aider dans ses défaites."

Il parlait avec l'assurance d'un homme que personne n'avait jamais osé contester, et Trowa en conçut une joie maligne quand il le vit réagir à sa question :

" Et tu comptes prendre un appartement en ville pour réaliser cela ? Ta valise porte encore la consigne de l'aéroport, autrement dit tu ne vis pas ici et je te vois mal exercer ce rôle de loin..."

Heero haussa un sourcil intrigué, comme si son interlocuteur venait de sortir une énorme bêtise : il crut bon alors de préciser l'évidence.

" Bien sûr que non : David viendra vivre avec moi."

Un poignard aurait pu s'enfoncer dans son coeur que Trowa n'en aurait pas ressenti autant de douleur ! Cet homme était complètement fou et sous le coup de l'angoisse, il s'approcha à grands pas et tendit les bras pour réclamer son fils.

" Donne-le moi ! Et sors d'ici Heero ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ici et de chambouler nos deux vies en m'enlevant mon fils ! "

" Je n'enlèverai pas mon fils à sa 'mère', je ne suis pas aussi cruel et je sais pertinemment qu'il aura besoin de toi. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous marier, et tu viendras toi aussi vivre avec moi."

Cette fois-ci, l'air s'échappa des poumons de Trowa et il arracha pratiquement David des mains d'Heero pour le serrer contre lui, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers le couloir, s'échappant loin du comte et de ses lubies. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas déterminé à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, malgré tous les cris de Trowa.

" Jamais tu m'entends ! Je ne t'épouserai pas Heero, tu divagues complètement !"

Secoué entre les bras de son père, déstabilisé par tous ces cris, le bébé se mit à pleurnicher d'angoisse et Trowa le berça maladroitement, essayant de calmer ses pleurs naissants tout en foudroyant Heero du regard. L'impassibilité de ce dernier quant à ce qu'il venait de dire lui faisait froid dans le dos. Heero semblait sérieux bon sang ! Atrocement sérieux quant à cette histoire de mariage absurde !

" Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix Trowa."

Sa voix lui donna des frissons et il secoua la tête, essayant d'ignorer les cris de plus en plus forts de David. En cet instant, il se maudit d'avoir ouvert sa porte pour laisser entrer cet homme dans leurs vies. Il aurait dû lui mentir, lui dire que David n'était pas de lui. Mais son silence avait été le plus éloquent des aveux malheureusement.

" Je ne t'épouserais pas Heero, et il est hors de question que je te laisse emmener David ! C'est mon fils et nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ! "

" Il est également mon fils, et mes avocats sauront convaincre n'importe quel juge sur ce fait-là."

Trowa pâlit horriblement et sentit ses doigts se crisper sur la petite forme agitée du bébé, dont les cris commençaient à lui donner la migraine. David devait sentir l'inquiétude et la peur de son père pour réagir ainsi : même affamé, il n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort.

" Tes...avocats ? Ne me dis pas que..."

Contrairement à sa voix de plus en plus faible, celle d'Heero était toujours aussi déterminée et neutre quand il répondit :

" J'ai les moyens de me payer les meilleurs avocats Trowa. Et je le ferai pour avoir la garde de David. Cela ne sera pas difficile : ils n'auront qu'à prouver que tu m'as séduit délibérément, alors que tu prenais des PMP sans me prévenir, et que cela représente un risque potentiel de te laisser David alors que tu es capable de telles manipulations. Avec un peu de chance, ils feront douter le juge sur ton état mental et sur ta capacité à élever correctement un enfant, même..."

" ARRETE !!" s'écria Trowa.

Il tremblait, horrifié devant cet étalage cynique qui malheureusement pourrait sonner comme la vérité aux oreilles d'un juge. Heero semblait fermement décidé de mener cette procédure judiciaire si jamais Trowa refusait sa 'proposition' : et malheureusement, le journaliste n'aurait jamais les moyens de se payer un trés bon avocat. Son fils lui serait enlevé et... il ne lui resterait plus rien.

La perspective qu'on puisse lui prendre David lui serra le coeur violemment, et il déglutit difficilement quand Heero reprit d'une voix claire :

" Tu vis seul en ce moment, tu n'as apparemment aucun compagnon et donc rien ne t'empêche de m'épouser Trowa. Du moins, si tu veux pouvoir rester aux côtés de David...."

.

.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, Hormis David et Yann.

Genre : romance, contexte actuel, M-Preg, Couple inhabituel.

Note : merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !! J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Et oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, Heero mériterait des claques parfois… lol

..

..

**Le Sang des Yuy**

;

;

Le désir ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant : quand Trowa avait ouvert la porte, quand il lui jetait ces regards perplexes, puis quand la colère avait envahi ses prunelles et qu'il s'était approché pour reprendre son fils de ses bras. Leur fils. Ses doigts avaient frôlé sa peau, créant un frisson dans le corps entier d'Heero qui l'avait laissé affamé et frustré.

Il désirait cet homme comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un d'autre. Son sang bouillonnait en lui alors qu'il le voyait lui lancer un regard noir et s'adresser à lui comme s'il était le diable en personne. Et il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau de toute sa vie.

La saveur de cette nuit incroyable lui revint, plus puissante que jamais. Et à la seule idée que Trowa puisse vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, que son corps soit caressé par un autre, il en avait frémi, retenant difficilement la jalousie atroce qui lui déchirait le coeur.

Mais Trowa n'avait personne. Il était libre. Et il serait à lui.

Son esprit l'avait décidé à une vitesse tellement incroyable qu'il en sursauta lui-même, surpris par ses propres pensées. Il avait pris conscience en un laps de temps trés court qu'il ne voulait pas laisser cet homme à un autre que lui. Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit élevé par un autre homme, qu'il appelerait Papa et qui coucherait dans le lit de Trowa.

Il voulait que cet homme, le seul à être autorisé à se lover dans ses draps pour venir lui faire l'amour, ce soit lui. Et personne d'autre !

Une fièvre insidieuse le dévorait de l'intérieur, mais il s'entendit prononcer avec nettement sa proposition de mariage. Non... Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre. Il ne laisserait plus Trowa lui échapper. Et cela devint une idée fixe en lui, si bien qu'il n'éprouva aucune honte à effrayer le jeune homme en lui faisant miroiter un procès où il perdrait tous ses droits sur son enfant. Heero n'aurait peut-être pas été jusque là... Peut-être pas. Mais il était sûr de vouloir voir grandir son fils, et s'il avait fallu se battre juridiquement pour cela, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter !

Il regarda sans qu'aucun sentiment ne transpire dans ses yeux la détresse de Trowa, imaginant parfaitement toutes les solutions qu'il devait envisager pour lui échapper. Cela lui arracha même un sourire ironique, et il secoua la tête comme s'il était capable de lire dans l'esprit du jeune homme :

- Non, tu n'as pas d'autre choix Trowa.

- Tu es... monstrueux ! C'est du chantage que tu me fais et... Mon dieu, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Je veux juste être un bon père pour David. Et je te promet d'être un bon époux.

Son ton froid fit sursauter Trowa qui lui jeta un regard noir et furieux. Bon sang, même en colère et fulminant de rage, il restait le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu !

- Quand on considère ta demande en mariage, il y a de quoi douter.

Les yeux d'Heero se plissèrent et il foudroya Trowa du regard : il se refusa à entrevoir toute l'ambiguité de la situation, et la dureté de ce qu'il ordonnait à Trowa, pour n'écouter que son désir qui pulsait douloureusement dans ses veines et le rendait à moitié fou. Peu importe qu'il se montre cruel, peu importe que cet homme-là n'accepte pas la situation et se batte contre lui : il en sortirait vainqueur et obtiendrait gain de cause. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne s'était opposé à ce qu'il disait, et que ce refus vienne de la part d'un homme qu'il désirait plus que tout était particulièrement piquant... Il n'avait jamais compris auparavant ces hommes qui faisaient tout pour arriver à leurs fins, quitte à franchir les limites du supportable, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à leur place, il les comprenait et les approuvait même !

Dire qu'il n'était venu ici que pour s'assurer s'il était le père d'un enfant, et voilà qu'en cours de route, il se rendait compte qu'il allait repartir avec un fils et un époux. Et cette seul perspective l'enchantait !

- Je repars aprés-demain en Angleterre, où j'habite. Tu viendras avec moi, ainsi que David, et nous nous marierons là-bas.

Il vit Trowa vaciller et se raccrocher à la table, conscient que son monde devait s'effondrer. Et Heero aurait pu s'en vouloir s'il n'avait pas su que la vie qui l'attendait dans le domaine de Wing serait bien plus belle que celle qu'il avait ici. Il aurait tout le confort matériel possible, ne manquerait jamais de rien et pourrait vivre sans avoir à travailler, pour s'occuper uniquement de leur fils.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander cela. J'ai ma vie ici, je ne veux pas la quitter...

Sa voix avait encore faibli, et Heero sentit nettement la faille s'accentuer en Trowa. Il était prêt à tomber dans ses griffes : un petit coup de pouce et il céderait trés facilement. Alors ignorant les remords, il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur, avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille le plus naturellement du monde, agissant avec une aisance qui devait presque paraître cruelle aux yeux du pauvre Trowa.

- Allô, pourrais-je parler à Maître Simon ? Oui, de la part d'un de ses clients... J'aurai besoin de ses services pour une affaire délicate, à propos de la garde d'un enfant...

Le secrétaire de l'avocat lui demanda de patienter mais Trowa avait déjà bondi et il s'empara du poignet d'Heero, éloignant le téléphone de lui. Il tremblait et son regard était totalement affolé. Visiblement, c'était le coup de pouce qu'il lui fallait, et ce fut avec un plaisir sans pareil qu'Heero l'entendit lui dire :

- C'est d'accord. Je viens. Je t'épouserai.

Ses yeux le suppliaient avec une telle force qu'Heero hésita un court instant quand la voix de l'avocat résonna dans l'appareil. Les doigts de Trowa relâchèrent son poignet et finalement, le comte dit calmement :

- Maître Simon ? Oui, bonjour, c'est Heero Yuy. J'aurai besoin que vous établissiez un contrat de mariage en mon nom, et celui de Trowa Barton. Faites moi parvenir le plus rapidement possible une promesse pré-nuptiale s'il vous plaît, vous n'aurez qu'à appeler mon secrétaire pour avoir mon adresse. Voilà... Je vous remercie. A bientôt.

Et il raccrocha.

Face à lui, Trowa était devenu livide. En quelques mots, sa vie venait de basculer définitivement. Et il n'avait pas pu se battre contre cela.

- La promesse pré-nuptiale arrivera probablement demain, je viendrais te la faire signer avant que nous partions.

- Histoire d'être sûr que je ne me défile pas, c'est ça ? ironisa amèrement Trowa.

- Non, parce que tu ne peux pas te défiler...

Ce fut la blessure de trop, et Trowa souffla :

- Va-t'en.

- Je reviendrai aprés-demain matin avec les billets d'avion, il faudra que tu sois prêt.

- Je crois avoir compris oui. Maintenant va-t'en.

- Je fais cela pour David, tu dois me croire...

Trowa ferma les yeux et grinça des dents, se sentant prêt à hurler de désespoir :

- Pars Heero... Pars avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regrette.

Le comte sembla comprendre qu'il devait le laisser seul, et malgré son envie furieuse de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer sur son avenir, lui promettre qu'il le rendrait heureux, il hocha simplement la tête et sortit de l'appartement. Laissant derrière lui un Trowa plus pâle que la mort. Comme un zombie, il alla recoucher David, ignorant ses gémissements d'angoisse. Il se sentait trop détruit pour arriver à le consoler, et une fois David dans son berceau, il s'effondra à côté, tombant lourdement sur ses genoux et laissant exploser la colère et le désespoir qui se mêlaient en lui.

...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

...

- Je vais lui casser la gueule !!! hurla Ted pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il avait entendu toute l'histoire.

Trowa soupira et sans répondre, il continua de préparer sa valise sous les yeux ahuris de son ami qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Comment cet Heero Yuy osait-il infliger cela à son meilleur ami ?

Quand il avait appris que Trowa avait déposé un congé sans solde à leur employeur, il avait bondi dans le premier taxi qu'il avait trouvé pour se rendre chez lui, où il l'avait tellement engueulé que Trowa avait fini par lui avouer toute la vérité. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais rien caché à Ted. Et il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit au courant, qu'il ne parte pas comme si sa vie ici n'avait jamais existé.

Ted secoua la tête devant l'air résigné de Trowa, qui avait eu le temps depuis la veille de se remettre de ses émotions. D'ailleurs, pour lui qui le connaissait bien, il était sidéré de constater avec quelle froideur il lui avait annoncé cela, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un fait anodin impossible à changer. Trowa s'était résigné. Il avait baissé les bras. Mais à vrai dire... Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Voilà plus de deux heures que lui-même essayait désespérément de trouver une issue pour son ami, en imaginant tout et n'importe quoi. Et il n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Ce type semblait invincible, et avec sa menace d'obtenir la garde de David, Trowa ne pouvait pas se battre. Cela était dégoûtant, tout bonnement inimaginable mais... impossible à contrecarrer.

Sans doute Trowa avait-il connu le même abattement que lui, avant de passer par cet état de colère qui ne le quittait plus. Mais à le voir désormais, on comprenait qu'il en était arrivé à la conclusion que tout cela ne servait à rien et qu'il n'avait qu'à obéir. Cependant, dans ses yeux, Ted y voyait une sorte de rage froide qui lui faisait parfois froid dans le dos. Trowa n'avait jamais été ainsi, et il commençait à se demander s'il sortirait indemne de cette épreuve.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Heero Yuy. Apparemment il est anglais. Je n'ai jamais vu l'Angleterre aprés tout, cela me fera voyager.

Il avait ironisé mais son sourire triste ne trompait pas Ted. Rien qu'à l'idée que désormais, un océan entier les séparerait, il se sentait anéanti. Certes, Trowa n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis ici, et aucune famille, mais c'était sa vie et personne n'avait le droit de venir la chambouler à ce point-là.

Cet Heero Yuy était... un monstre sans coeur ! Et peu importe qu'il agisse ainsi pour ne pas passer à côté de la vie de son fils, ce qui était louable en soi. Dans les faits, qu'il ose faire du mal à son meilleur ami rendait Ted fou de colère.

- Yuy... C'est bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose... Yuy... Oh attend, ça me revient. Il ne serait pas le PDG de la Corp Wing ?

Trowa blêmit soudainement et porta la main à sa bouche, coupé dans son élan poiur finir sa valise. Mon dieu, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait même pas fait le lien.

- Tu crois que... c'est lui ?

- Je vois mal deux personnes porter ce nom-là dans le monde. Il a des origines asiatiques ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que David en avait hérité.

- Alors ne cherche pas, c'est lui ! Bon sang, il fallait en plus que ce soit l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus puissants d'Angleterre !!

Cette constatation fit soupirer Ted qui finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit, fatigué par sa propre colère.

- Ce type-là pourra se payer les meilleurs avocats du monde. Personne n'a jamais perdu contre lui dans un procès...

- Il n'y aura pas de procès Ted, parce que je vais l'épouser. En un sens... ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

- Hein ? Attends, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu délires là Trowa !!

- Mais si ! David portera son nom et deviendra son héritier. Il ne manquera jamais de rien, il aura droit aux meilleures écoles et à un avenir doré. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour mon fils !

- Si, tu pouvais rêver d'un père qui n'agisse pas comme le dernier des crétins ! Et qui te dis que David est son seul enfant hein ?

- Alors il devrait être polygame, ce dont je doute. Tu l'aurais vu quand il a pris David dans ses bras.... Il semblait... bouleversé. David doit être son premier enfant.

- Remarque, s'il menace tous ceux qu'il a voulu épouser, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit encore célibataire...

Trowa esquissa un petit sourire, le premier de la journée, et finalement s'assit à côté de Ted. Sa présence lui faisait un bien fou et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme pour y trouver le soutien dont il avait besoin.

- Tu viendras nous voir. Je ne sais pas encore comment sera ma vie là-bas mais je te jure que je me libérerai des semaines entières rien que pour toi. Et David aura besoin de son parrain.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Trowa, je te le jure. Et si jamais ce sale type te fait le moindre mal, tu m'appelles et je viendrai lui casser la gueule ! Promis !

Cette fois-ci, Trowa éclata de rire et répondit avec humour :

- Hé, je ne suis pas une petite chose qu'il faut protéger. Crois-moi que si ce type m'ennuie, je saurai me défendre !

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à rire et à décompresser un peu, profitant de ces derniers instants ensemble, qui ne se reproduiraient pas de sitôt malheureusement...

...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

...

Trowa avait eu du mal à dormir cette nuit-là, et David avait dû ressentir son trouble car il s'était réveillé un peu trop régulièrement, réclamant sa présence comme pour trouver du réconfort. N'y résistant pas, Trowa avait fini par le ramener dans sa chambre pour l'installer dans son propre lit, où ils avaient fini par s'endormir tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Tout ce chamboulement dans sa vie le tracassait. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ni quels étaient les plans d'Heero. Comptait-il l'épouser uniquement pour donner le change et pour David ? Ou bien comptait-il vraiment faire de lui son époux à part entière et le présenter ainsi à la société ? Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas Heero. Certes, il l'avait trouvé séduisant, sexy et charismatique, mais toutes ces impressions nées lors d'une nuit dans les îles s'étaient estompées depuis leurs retrouvailles et il devait admettre que désormais, il le trouvait horriblement froid, arrogant et insupportable. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer cet homme. Et il espérait que leur mariage ne serait que de façade.

Il se leva avec difficulté et se dépêcha de se doucher et de préparer les dernières affaires. Il avait l'estomac tellement serré qu'il fut incapable de manger un morceau et il constata que David était dans la même situation : il recracha tout son biberon en lui lançant un regard perdu qui l'émut terriblement.

Quand on sonna à la porte, il constata qu'il n'avait pas fini et un peu surpris qu'Heero soit autant en avance, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lourd, peu pressé de le revoir.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que son visiteur n'était autre que Yann !!! Le choc fut tellement fort qu'il en resta sans voix, David dans ses bras, et crut halluciner.

- Yann... Tu... Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ?

Il déglutit, vraiment mal à l'aise, et encore plus bouleversé quand il vit le visage sombre de son ex se décomposer un peu plus.

- Trowa. Alors c'était vrai ?

Il désigna du menton le petit David qui reposait entre ses bras, et un peu perplexe, Trowa hocha la tête, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Le revoir là, alors que sa vie était prête à basculer, lui donnait l'envie furieuse d'appuyer sur le bouton "replay" pour tout recommencer.

- Oui, il s'appelle David.

- Quentin m'a tout avoué. Son fils n'est pas de moi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâché, de t'avoir trompé avec ce salaud... Je voulais tellement que nous ayons un enfant que j'ai rejeté la faute sur toi, sans me rendre compte que je pouvais moi aussi être incapable d'en avoir. Trowa, je... pardonne-moi. J'aimerai tellement tout recommencer.

Le coeur de Trowa rata un battement et il sentit de nouveau son coeur fondre pour cet homme qui lui avait fait pourtant tant de mal. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se pousser pour le laisser entrer chez lui, une voix grave résonna dans le couloir :

- Oubliez ce que vous venez de dire ! Trowa ne vous appartient plus et nous allons nous marier ensemble. Je vous prierai de partir d'ici et de ne plus jamais chercher à le revoir.

Le ton était tellement formel que Trowa en ferma les yeux, catastrophé, alors que lentement, Yann se retournait pour faire face à un Heero au regard de glace.

...

...

A suivre....


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : à part David, les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews si chaleureuses et si vivantes ! C'est un plaisir de vous lire et je suis heureuse de constater que ma fic vous plaît. Mon rythme de publication va être un peu plus lent à partir de maintenant étant donné que j'ai repris mes études et que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre. Mais je ne vous oublie certainement pas !

Bonne lecture !!

.

**Le Sang des Yuy**

…

..

Yann faisait partie de son passé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre formule pour parler de lui : ils avaient vécu ensemble, il l'avait quitté pour un autre avec lequel il le trompait depuis longtemps et il n'était pas réapparu. Durant cette longue année loin de lui, Trowa avait peu à peu su l'oublier : si cela n'avait pas été évident au début, l'arrivée de David avait fini par chambouler ses pensées à tel point que Yann était devenu progressivement un souvenir de moins en moins tangible. Certes, quand il avait appris sa fertilité et la stérilité de son ex, il avait été tenté de l'appeler. Tenté de détruire ce petit bonheur dans lequel il l'imaginait vivre avec son amant. Par pure vengeance. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait finalement, parce que cela n'aurait absolument rien construit en échange. Jamais Trowa n'avait réellement pensé que cela lui ramènerait Yann.

Et pourtant, il se tenait devant lui en cet instant, réclamant un retour à zéro, un coup d'éponge sur l'ardoise… Et son propre cœur battait tellement vite cet idiot !

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, mais maintenant qu'il était là… son cœur se rappelait. Et lui-même avait toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas céder.

Et comme un coup de ce destin parfois trop bien huilé, Heero était apparu. Dragon venant protéger la princesse qu'il comptait enlever. Sauf que la princesse en question était loin d'être aussi douce et docile que l'on voulait bien caractériser son archétype. Et que Yann n'avait absolument rien du prince charmant. Bien au contraire.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de foudroyer Heero du regard, faisant délibérément un pas devant Trowa comme pour lui barrer le passage.

- Pardon ? Vous allez vous marier ?

Et si toute personne normalement constituée aurait pu reprocher ce fait à son ex lui-même d'un regard noir ou avec un air atterré, Yann avait l'insolence d'en blâmer Heero lui-même ! Ce que ce dernier prenait visiblement très mal. Et Trowa constata avec surprise que s'il avait parfaitement su rester calme alors qu'il le menaçait deux jours avant, il avait perdu ce sang-froid glacial face à Yann et serrait les poings d'une manière imperceptible, mais suffisamment menaçante en elle-même.

Heero était furieux !

- J'ai cru comprendre que tout était fini entre vous, alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Il était fin, et jouait l'ironie avec une subtilité que Trowa n'aurait pas cru possible. Heero était un adversaire de taille, un dragon aux longues dents et aux griffes acérées. Un dragon qui ne lui faisait pas peur, mais qui irritait diablement le pitoyable prince charmant.

- Justement, tout n'est pas fini entre nous ! Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver, que notre couple n'était pas mort ! N'est-ce pas Trowa, nous avons encore une chance ?

Aïe aïe aïe… Voilà que le prince charmant demandait l'aide de sa princesse rancunière… Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne solution, d'autant plus que la princesse en cet instant n'en savait trop rien. Entre son attendrissement passager suite à la remontée de souvenirs heureux avec Yann, et l'utopie de croire que leur couple existait encore, il y avait un fossé énorme. Faille qui profita à Heero qui ne prit pas de manchette en déclarant froidement :

- Plus depuis qu'il a mis mon enfant au monde.

- Notre enfant ! Rectifia aussitôt Trowa, piqué.

Il remarqua seulement le regard ébahi de Yann posé sur lui et se sentit soudainement très mal. Ce salopard d'Heero avait réussi à retourner la situation en quelques mots, et Trowa s'était jeté dans le piège comme un imbécile.

Et le dragon jubila de sa victoire avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Oui, pardon. Notre enfant.

Trowa le foudroya du regard alors que Yann prenait douloureusement conscience de sa solitude. Quelque chose clochait entre ces deux-là, mais quoique cela puisse être, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Aussi se rapprocha-t-il de son ex pour prendre délicatement sa main dans les siennes, dans un contact qui lui imposait sa présence.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Trowa ?

Décidément, le prince charmant ne se battait pas beaucoup. Il esquissait les coups en se contentant de réclamer à tort et à travers l'aide de sa princesse…

En les voyant tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre, Trowa avait presque espéré une confrontation qui lui aurait permis de s'échapper. N'importe quoi pourvu que cela dissuade Heero de continuer sa folle entreprise. Devant Yann, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas pu continuer son chantage ignoble, et Yann… Yann aurait été un bouclier potable derrière lequel il aurait pu se retrancher.

Mais cet imbécile ne comprenait rien et agissait à l'encontre de tous ses désirs. Lentement, les anciens sentiments de Trowa se diluaient pour disparaître devant la constatation un peu triste qu'il n'aimait plus cet homme. Et qu'il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il l'avait aimé. Il eut presque envie de sourire en se rappelant toutes ces nuits où il l'avait pleuré, toutes ces journées à regarder le téléphone en pensant l'appeler… On disait que l'amour rendait aveugle, et Trowa en prenait soudainement conscience.

Il tenta de retirer sa main de celles de Yann, mais ce dernier ne voulut rien savoir et s'accrocha à lui dans un mouvement qui fit réagir aussitôt Heero.

Heero qui rongeait son frein depuis longtemps alors qu'il avait en face de lui l'incarnation même de ses craintes : Yann, la figure de cet ex qui l'avait chassé autrefois et qui constituait toujours une menace au sens où elle lui empêchait d'avoir Trowa rien que pour lui.

Il se jeta sur lui, agrippa ses épaules et l'entraîna en arrière, loin du jeune homme.

- Maintenant cela suffit !! Vous n'avez pas compris que vous n'avez rien à faire ici ? Dégagez !!

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Trowa qui réagit. Accepter un peu trop facilement le rôle de la princesse qu'on enlève et qui se laisse mener par le bout du nez ne semblait pas être dans ses cordes. Il s'interposa entre Yann et Heero et d'un regard noir repoussa le comte.

- C'est à moi de régler cela, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Attends-nous ici !

Et il attrapa le bras de Yann pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il avait besoin de clarifier les choses, parce que laisser partir son ex sur cette note désastreuse ne lui aurait vraiment pas plût.

Sidéré, Heero le regarda faire avant de réagir, furieux de voir l'homme qui lui était promis s'enfermer avec son ex dans son appartement en l'en excluant aussi cavalièrement. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser marcher sur les pieds de la sorte !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là Trowa ? S'insurgea-t-il en essayant de retenir la porte.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard chargé de mépris alors que la voix du jeune homme claquait durement :

- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés il me semble, alors je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !

Et sans un mot de plus, il referma la porte pour s'expliquer calmement avec Yann, loin de la présence étouffante d'Heero.

Et ce dernier se promit qu'aussitôt qu'il aurait l'alliance au doigt, Trowa n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de se moquer de lui ainsi !!

...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

...

Ce ne fut pas évident : Yann n'avait jamais agi aussi puérilement depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il pleurnicha comme un gamin, argumenta maladroitement en s'imaginant pouvoir tout recommencer avec lui, mais Trowa resta ferme. Ce dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable auparavant. Il fallait croire que l'arrivée fracassante d'Heero dans sa vie influençait son caractère de manière considérable. Il l'avait rendu plus froid d'une certaine manière, moins tolérant.

Il avait reposé David dans son petit couffin dans le salon et était revenu affronter Yann afin de clarifier les choses, que ce soit pour son ex ou pour lui.

Calmement, il expliqua que la trahison de Yann à son égard l'avait trop blessé, et que désormais, le jeune homme devait reprendre le cours de sa vie sans compter sur lui. Il remua un peu le couteau dans la plaie en insistant sur le fait que c'était Yann qui avait commis la première erreur en l'abandonnant, mais il n'en conçut aucun remord, bien au contraire. Ce fut comme un soulagement. Quelque part, il avait tellement souffert que pouvoir enfin exprimer à voix haute ses sentiments devant le seul coupable lui faisait un bien fou. Il ouvrait enfin la porte de son cœur pour en déverser toutes les ombres et les fantômes du passé. Désormais, la page serait tournée.

Ce que Yann ne comprit pas, et refusa en bloc. Il admit s'être trompé mais il refusait que Trowa ne puisse plus avoir aucun sentiment pour lui. Peut-être que la trahison de Quentin lui avait fait comprendre ses erreurs, et lui avait également ouvert les yeux sur l'honnêteté de son ex. Mais sa cause était désespérée et il finit par abandonner.

- Alors tout est fini ?

- Yann… S'il te plaît, arrête. Tu te fais du mal à toi-même.

Jamais une discussion avec un ex n'avait duré aussi longtemps, mais dans un sens, en imaginant Heero trépigner devant la porte, Trowa ne pu que s'en réjouir. Non seulement il réussissait à se débarrasser des dernières ombres de son passé, mais en plus il y gagnait une petite revanche sur le comte, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Yann se dirigea alors vers la porte, sans oser embrasser une dernière fois Trowa.

- Bien. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sauras que tu pourras toujours me contacter.

- Merci.

Yann ouvrit la porte et allait partir quand Trowa, remarquant qu'Heero était toujours dans le couloir et les couvait d'un regard noir, l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir et lui vola un dernier baiser. Juste sous le nez de son futur époux.

- Prend soin de toi Yann.

Le jeune homme, quoiqu'un peu surpris par la dernière initiative de son ex, lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête, sans plus insister. Mais dés qu'il se tourna vers les escaliers, il lança un regard noir à Heero, et leurs yeux s'affrontèrent un court instant. L'anglais était à cran et apparemment prêt à en découdre si celui-ci lui cherchait des noises, mais Trowa ne semblait absolument pas d'accord de voir ces deux-là s'empoigner juste sur le palier et il grinça des dents :

- Si tu ne te décides pas Heero, je te laisse sur le palier…

Et il fit mine de fermer la porte… Mouvement qui n'échappa pas à l'anglais qui en oublia aussitôt l'existence de Yann pour se précipiter vers la porte et la bloquer à l'aider de son pied. Trowa n'insista même pas et lâcha aussitôt la poignée pour s'éloigner à l'intérieur.

Yann observa le couple entrer dans l'appartement et tourna définitivement les talons. Un pan de sa vie se clôturait en cet instant, et il se sentait terriblement minable…

...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

...

Il n'y avait pas que la vie de Yann qui prenait un tournant décisif en cet instant : celle de Trowa était prête elle aussi à se lancer dans le vide, d'une façon définitive et assez angoissante.

Il avait ignoré l'entrée d'Heero pour aller chercher sa valise, ainsi que les affaires de David qu'il déposa sur la table du séjour. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chercher son bébé, la main d'Heero le retint fermement et insista suffisamment pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. Devant la lueur colérique qui dansait dans les yeux d'Heero, Trowa ne pu retenir un léger sourire ironique et blasé. Visiblement, l'anglais digérait mal de l'avoir vu embrasser Yann juste sous ses yeux.

Mais malgré toute l'animosité d'Heero en cet instant, il n'en eut aucune peur et se contenta d'attendre qu'il prenne la parole tout en le fixant avec calme et froideur.

- Ne me provoque pas Trowa.

- Est-ce une menace ? Crois-tu vraiment réussir à m'intimider ?

- Ecoute…

- Non toi, écoute-moi ! Jouer au macho avec moi ne servira à rien ! Tu veux que je t'épouse, bien, je le ferai, mais ne me demande pas pour autant de jouer au parfait petit mari docile, tu as compris ?

Les yeux d'Heero se rétrécirent et devinrent deux fentes où dansaient une lueur de plus en plus vive, mais Trowa n'en tint absolument pas compte. Cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur, ou alors la peur était un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait plus à ressentir.

Aussi dégagea-t-il son bras rapidement en sentant la prise de l'anglais diminuer et il ajouta plus froidement :

- J'imagine que te faire renoncer à cette absurdité serait vain, alors donne-moi le contrat pré-nuptial qu'on en finisse.

Un court instant, Heero fut presque déstabilisé mais il se reprit bien vite et sortit calmement les papiers de son attaché-caisse, avec un petit sourire de triomphe qui écoeura Trowa. Les feuilles furent glissées vers lui alors qu'Heero énumérait simplement :

- En signant, tu t'engages officiellement envers moi à devenir mon époux. En d'autres termes, il s'agit de fiançailles sur papier.

Il sembla guetter les réactions de Trowa, dont les mains osaient à peine toucher le contrat, et il ajouta :

- De plus, ce contrat stipule que dés que le mariage sera prononcé, tu deviendras actionnaire de la Wing Corp.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne s'agit que d'un cadeau de mariage : 25% de la firme t'appartiendront, et cela de manière définitive.

Trowa écarquilla les yeux : en tant qu'analyste financier, il savait pertinemment ce que le quart d'une entreprise aussi énorme que celle d'Heero valait. En signant ce contrat, il deviendrait millionnaire et jouirait d'un confort financier auquel il n'aurait jamais rêvé.

Mais l'envers de la pièce était peut-être moins joyeux : il avait l'impression sordide qu'Heero était en train de l'acheter. Impression qui le rendit amer un court instant, avant que son esprit n'analyse la situation d'une manière différente : après tout, il était déjà obligé de plier aux exigences de Yuy. Si ce dernier voulait s'épargner quelques remords en le dédommageant de cette manière, il n'allait certainement pas refuser. Et puis, l'ensemble reviendrait à David plus tard et il ne pouvait pas refuser cet héritage à son fils.

- J'imagine que tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais.

Le sourire d'Heero lui arracha un soupir et sans perdre une minute, il accepta le stylo tendu pour signer rapidement en bas du contrat. Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, intimement persuadé qu'il risquait de jeter l'ensemble à la figure de ce prétentieux si jamais il se laissait aller.

Mais un doute s'empara de lui et il demanda :

- Et si je demande le divorce ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de cela ?

- Je ne te reprendrai pas tes parts si c'Est-ce que tu crains. Mais tu ne divorceras pas Trowa.

- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Son arrogance était telle que Trowa préféra l'abandonner à ses rêves et il se tourna pour prendre le couffin de David, avant de retourner un sourire hypocrite à Heero :

- Je te laisse le soin de descendre mes valises… Cher époux.

Et il déposa les clés sur la table : il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'attarder ici, maintenant que son destin était en marche. Profiter de quelques instants de nostalgie n'auraient strictement servi à rien.

- Tu refermeras derrière toi et tu déposeras les clés dans la boîte aux lettres. J'imagine que tu as fait venir un taxi non ?

- Si on veut…, marmonna Heero qui appréciait mal le fait d'être relégué au rang de caddy.

- Bien.

Et là-dessus, Trowa tourna les talons, emportant David avec lui.

...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

...

Le taxi attendait en bas de l'immeuble, mais sa tentative pour faire de Heero son porte-bagage officiel avait échoué : ce dernier l'avait rejoint quelques minutes après et l'avait incité à entrer dans la voiture, en lui affirmant que quelqu'un se chargerait de ses affaires plus tard. Ce que Trowa n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, mais les choses s'étaient enchaînées trop rapidement pour qu'il ait son mot à dire.

Moins d'une heure après, ils étaient à l'aéroport et il leur avait fallu peu de temps pour embarquer. Trowa était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet et Heero avait apparemment choisi d'en faire de même.

Tout cela ressemblait à une fuite, et Trowa avait noté le soulagement manifeste d'Heero dés que l'avion avait décollé. Apparemment, il avait eu peur jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il lui échappe, et Trowa se sentit presque humilié de ne pas l'avoir tenté.

Aussi tourna-t-il la tête vers le hublot pour ne pas être obligé de lui faire la conversation et il scruta pendant presque une heure entière les nuages avec un regard un peu perdu.

Ce fut le gazouillement de David qui l'extirpa de ses pensées, et il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui amusait son fils à ce point-là.

Le tableau qu'il aperçut était charmant : Heero était penché vers le couffin et s'amusait avec leur fils, lui abandonnant sa main que David agrippait en riant aux éclats. Le bébé, s'il était loin de se mesurer à la poigne puissante de l'anglais, tira tout de même suffisamment sur deux de ses doigts pour lui arracher une petite grimace de douleur, qui redoubla les rires de l'enfant.

Trowa s'attendit à ce qu'Heero s'échappe de l'emprise de son fils mais l'anglais ne broncha pas et le laissa jouer, endurant sans rien dire les jeux du bébé qui trouvait décidément très amusant d'écarter l'index et le majeur d'Heero sans suivre les lois élémentaires de l'anatomie qui voulait que ces deux doigts n'aient pas l'occasion de s'écarter l'un de l'autre à l'infini.

Surprenant le sourire d'Heero, Trowa se sentit troublé et il se dépêcha de ramener son regard vers le hublot.

Il aurait voulu le haïr de toutes ses forces en cet instant, le maudire pour ce qu'il lui faisait vivre… Mais après avoir vu cela, comment pouvait-il reprocher à un père de vouloir rester auprés de son fils ? Il semblait déjà tellement aimer cet enfant…

Alors il rabattit sa rancœur sur l'observation des nuages, toujours aussi blancs, toujours aussi informes, toujours aussi peu dignes d'intérêt.

Refusant de regarder son fils rire aux éclats avec son père.

...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

...

Le voyage fut plutôt calme, mais l'arrivée se chargea d'apporter davantage de piment. Car il eut à peine mis le pied sur le sol anglais que Trowa remarqua le soudain froncement de sourcils d'Heero alors que ce dernier consultait ses messages téléphoniques.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il par pure curiosité.

Heero rangea son téléphone et soupira. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir y échapper…

- En fait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà, Trowa apercevait une foule plutôt agitée à l'autre bout de l'embarcadère. Ce fut quand il reconnut le nom d'Heero hurlé par quelques voix stridentes qu'il eut peur de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Heero, c'est bien ton nom qu'ils appellent non ?

- Fais attention à David.

- Hein ??

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir : il fut accueilli en Angleterre par une volée de flashs crépitants et de cris impressionnants. Il aperçut vaguement plusieurs micros qu'on tendait vers lui, et fut bousculé par les autres passagers de l'avion qui cherchaient à avancer en ignorant l'assaut des journalistes.

- Monsieur Yuy, qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Nous avons appris l'heureuse nouvelle, monsieur Yuy. Comment s'appelle l'enfant ?

- Une petite photo monsieur Yuy. Souriez !

- S'il vous plaît, pour la presse du soir, j'ai quelques questions…

Si Trowa était complètement ahuri, Heero était loin de se laisser démonter et il entraîna rapidement le jeune homme avec David un peu plus loin dans le hall. Evidemment, la cohorte de journalistes les suivit et Heero pressa le pas, bousculant un peu Trowa.

- Par là ! Allez viens.

Il semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de manifestations visiblement, et Trowa aurait été le dernier à protester quand il l'entraîna vers la sortie, harcelé par les journalistes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher le morceau avant d'avoir suffisamment de photos pour en remplir leurs journaux.

- Miracle, Wufei est là !

Heero ouvrit la porte, poussa Trowa jusqu'à une grande voiture noire et le fit monter à l'arrière avant de s'y asseoir à son tour. Il referma précipitamment la portière et la voiture démarra en trombe, plantant derrière elle les journalistes déçus.

Encore sous le choc, Trowa enregistra distraitement qu'il y avait un chauffeur, qu'il était dans une limousine à l'intérieur plutôt spacieux et… qu'un homme aux traits asiatique était assis juste en face de lui et le foudroyait du regard.

- Alors c'est CA que tu ramènes d'Amérique, Heero ? Demanda froidement Wufei.

…

….

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Note : je suis désolée pour cette absence imprévue. J'ai eu une période très difficile dans ma vie, et j'ai dû m'éloigner pendant un temps du monde des fictions. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. **

…

**Le Sang des Yuy**

…

**Trowa se figea sous le regard perçant du jeune chinois, et tressaillit légèrement lorsque la main d'Heero s'empara de la sienne. Il tenta de s'esquiver, mais Heero ne lui laissa pas le choix et son étreinte se fit plus ferme alors qu'il répondit calmement à leur interlocuteur :**

**- Wufei, je te présente Trowa Barton, mon fiancé. Trowa, voici Wufei, mon petit frère. **

**L'un comme l'autre s'observèrent, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Certes, le chinois s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'il y ait un fond de vérité dans les articles des torchons peoples, mais pas à ce point-là. Quant à Trowa, il n'aurait jamais pensé être présenté aussi vite à la famille d'Heero… D'autant plus que son frère ne lui ressemblait guère : s'il avait lui aussi des traits asiatiques, il ne faisait pourtant aucun doute qu'ils n'avaient pas la même mère. Wufei avait des yeux d'un noir impressionnant, et qui le mettait mal à l'aise : il le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'une punaise qu'il fallait écraser au plus vite. **

**- Enchanté, parvint à articuler Trowa. **

**David émit un petit bruit incongru, et comme par magie, cela fit aussitôt atterrir Trowa qui se maudit pour sa lâcheté. Après tout, il n'était pas responsable de cette situation : si Wufei était vraiment dérangé par sa présence, il n'avait qu'à s'adresser à son frère ! Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il supporte la mauvaise humeur du garçon et accepte toute la responsabilité. **

**- Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi. Si vous avez une quelconque objection à émettre, adressez-vous à cet homme-là ! Déclara-t-il froidement en désignant Heero du menton.**

**Ce dernier ne parut pas s'offusquer de la froideur glaciale de son fiancé, et sourit calmement à son frère. **

**- Tu t'es… fiancé ?**

**Visiblement, l'information prenait de court Wufei. Et il ajouta, toujours aussi étonné : **

**- Je croyais que tu ramenais simplement ton bâtard, mais pas le géniteur avec ! **

**Trowa écarquilla les yeux, et Heero grimaça légèrement en sentant sa main être littéralement broyée par celle de son fiancé. **

**- Pardon ? Hurla-t-il, à deux doigts d'exploser de rage. Je vous interdis de parler de David en ces termes, espèce de petit con !! **

**- Parce que vous croyez que je suis dupe ? S'écria Wufei, passant à son tour en mode 'colérique'. Voilà des années que des mecs dans votre genre cherchent à mettre le grappin sur mon frère, tout ça pour son fric et sa célébrité ! Bravo, vous avez gagné le jackpot en réussissant à vous faire engrosser, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que tout le monde se…**

**La gifle émit un bruit sec et brutal. Wufei écarquilla les yeux alors que sa joue rougissait subitement, et fou furieux, voulut se jeter sur Trowa : **

**- Espèce de petit connard, tu vas le regretter !! **

**Il fallut toute la force d'Heero pour retenir son petit frère, qui semblait vraiment hors de lui. Appuyant sur ses épaules avec fermeté, il l'obligea à s'asseoir dans le fond de son fauteuil, avant de gronder avec menace :**

**- Maintenant on se calme vous deux ! **

**- Mais Heero… ! **

**- Non, ça suffit Wufei ! Je crois que tu en as suffisamment dit pour l'instant. Maintenant tu te tais, s'il te plaît. **

**Après avoir calmé son frère, il s'assura d'un regard que Trowa ne jetterait pas de l'huile sur le feu. Ce dernier s'était enfoncé dans son siège, et tournait désobligeamment son visage vers la route qui défilait à l'extérieur. Seul le léger tremblement de ses mains qui entourait David trahissait son émotion. **

**Heero leva les yeux : décidément, cela commençait bien… **

…

**La voiture n'eut pas plus tôt fait de s'arrêter que Wufei en jaillissait, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Heero le suivit de peu et voulut aider Trowa en tendant la main pour porter David. Mais le français repoussa violemment son aide, et sortit tout seul. **

**Sans daigner poser ses yeux sur lui, il dirigea son regard sur la façade de l'immense demeure qui leur faisait face. Et Heero ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de fierté quand il se rendit compte que son domaine de Wing laissait Trowa bouche bée. **

**- Je te présente ta future demeure. Nous sommes sur le domaine de Wing, l'un des plus grands d'Angleterre. **

**Trowa haussa un sourcil, le regard toujours rivé sur le manoir, comme si le fait qu'Heero ait tenu à souligner sa fortune le laissait de marbre. Il serra un peu plus David contre lui, avant d'aviser la silhouette de Wufei qui s'éloignait déjà d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée, visiblement toujours aussi furieux. **

**- Je suis désolé, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit. **

**Trowa tourna alors son regard vers Heero avec un air tellement dédaigneux que le comte se sentit presque froissé :**

**- Vraiment ? Il semblait pourtant être catégorique. **

**- Wufei est jeune, et peut-être un peu trop protecteur vis-à-vis de moi. Il a peur que quelqu'un ne me brise le cœur en voulant simplement s'approcher de ma fortune. **

**Le haussement de sourcil de Trowa se fit plus important, terriblement ironique, et il demanda sèchement :**

**- Parce que tu as un cœur ? **

**- Arrête Trowa, ce genre de petite pique ne m'amuse absolument pas.**

**- Il faudra pourtant t'y habituer. **

**Trowa fit mine de s'avancer à son tour, mais la main d'Heero s'abattit sur son bras et il l'obligea à rester prés de lui pour s'expliquer : **

**- Je refuse d'avoir à me battre contre toi à chaque fois ! **

**- Il fallait y penser avant de m'obliger à venir ici Heero !! S'exclama Trowa, de plus en plus furieux. **

**Rudement secoué, David se mit à pleurer entre les bras de son père, et ses pleurs calmèrent aussitôt Heero qui jeta un regard noir au jeune homme. Il le lâcha, leva les mains en l'air comme s'il s'en lavait les mains, et rétorqua froidement : **

**- Très bien, continue à jouer à l'imbécile. Moi, j'ai tout mon temps… **

**Et il s'éloigna d'une démarche raide, plantant là Trowa et son bébé dans les bras. David se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort alors que son père regardait la silhouette de l'asiatique s'éloigner. Il le haïssait ! Du fond du cœur, il ne ressentait que de la haine pour cet homme imbuvable qui, l'ayant trompé une nuit, gâcherait sa vie pour le reste de ses jours. **

**Et comme il ne se décidait pas à avancer, Heero s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et se tourna à demi vers lui en répliquant froidement : **

**- Faudra-t-il que je t'entraîne de force à l'intérieur ? **

**Trowa ne répliqua pas et finit par s'avancer, le visage fermé et rongé par la colère. Si Heero croyait avoir gagné un gentil petit mari docile au change, il se trompait lourdement ! **

…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

…

**Ce qu'on lui désigna comme ses appartements privés faisait au minimum deux fois son propre appartement en Amérique, et dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. La suite était splendide, décorée dans un goût sûr, et divinement confortable. **

**Trowa n'eut que quelques minutes à s'accorder dans son admiration, avant d'être rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par David qui pleurait toujours aussi fort. **

**Visiblement Heero avait donné ses ordres et un berceau pour enfant reposait au beau milieu de la première pièce attenante à ses appartements, si bien que Trowa n'eut qu'à s'en approcher pour y déposer David. Un peu perturbé par rapprot aux derniers évènements, et étonnamment réceptif au stress de sa 'mère', le bébé eut un mal fou à se calmer et pleura encore une bonne demi-heure, résistant à toutes les tentatives d'amadouement de Trowa.**

**Et quand enfin ses pleurs cessèrent, le soupir du jeune homme fit écho à celui du majordome qui s'était avancé dans la pièce. Trowa sursauta et se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher avant : **

**- Monsieur désire quelque chose ? **

**Devant l'air consterné et stupéfait de Trowa, Thomas ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire alors qu'il reprenait :**

**- Je m'appelle Thomas Wanldon, et je suis le majordome de la famille Yuy.**

**- Le majordome ? **

**Trowa n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de poste existait encore au XXI° siècle ! Devant son incrédulité, Thomas crut bon de préciser:**

**- Monsieur Heero m'a envoyé vous demander si vos appartements étaient à votre goût, et si vous n'aviez besoin de rien. **

**Surpris, Thomas vit le regard du jeune français se voiler aussitôt et devenir terriblement froid alors qu'il répondait sèchement :**

**- Merci bien, mais je me débrouillerai. **

**Etant trop fin psychologue pour insister, Thomas s'inclina brièvement avant de s'éloigner, tout en ajoutant :**

**- Monsieur Heero et Monsieur Wufei dîneront à 20h, ils tiennent à votre présence. **

**Et ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma que Trowa ricana :**

**- Ils peuvent toujours attendre. **

…

…

**Effectivement, à 20h30, Heero était toujours à faire les cents pas dans la salle à manger, furieux de voir que Trowa ne daignait pas se déplacer jusqu'à eux. Wufei l'observait, étrangement calme après sa petite scène dans la voiture. Bien trop calme d'ailleurs pour pouvoir tenir sa langue aussi longtemps :**

**- Je vois que ton 'fiancé' aime se faire attendre. **

**- Wufei, arrête. **

**La voix d'Heero grondait, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, mais cela n'empêcha nullement Wufei de rajouter son grain de sel. **

**- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici. Il est plutôt quelconque, et franchement, s'il n'y avait pas ce gosse…**

**- Mais il est là justement Wufei ! Et il s'agit de mon fils, ton neveu, mon héritier ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui en ces termes ! **

**Certes, Wufei pouvait bien céder sur ce qui concernait l'enfant : après tout, ce dernier n'était nullement responsable des magouilles de sa 'mère'. Par contre, il ne laisserait pas Trowa s'en tirer aussi facilement : il était sûr et certain que ce dernier avait piégé son grand frère, et il détestait cette idée. Dire qu'Heero allait épouser un homme qu'il n'aimait même pas ! **

**- Très bien, je n'offenserai plus ton 'fils'. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me demander pourquoi tu as ramené ce type ici ! Tu as vu son allure, sa tenue ? Il va te faire honte Heero !! **

**Las, Heero s'accouda contre sa chaise et serra l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts. Wufei avait l'art et la manière de compliquer les choses. **

**- Wufei, sincèrement, tu es vraiment chiant des fois. **

**- Tu tiens tant que cela à l'épouser ? **

**- Oui, parce qu'ainsi, David portera mon nom, et personne ne pourra contester ses droits ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre, ou tu le fais exprés ? Père a fait la même chose avec ta mère pour que tu puisses être accepté, dois-je te le rappeler ? **

**Le chinois sursauta, vexé d'être ramené à la même place que Trowa, et détourna la tête pour plonger le regard dans son assiette. Il s'empara de sa fourchette et commença à s'amuser avec sur la nappe, traçant des dessins imaginaires. **

**Heero soupira et ses traits s'adoucissant, il se rapprocha de son jeune frère :**

**- Excuse-moi Wufei, je ne voulais pas dire cela…**

**- Le mariage est prévu pour quand ? **

**Le ton cassant de son frère ne laissait aucun espoir à Heero, et il frémit en le voyant se lever de sa chaise pour lui lancer un regard noir : **

**- Je pensais l'épouser dans deux mois, après avoir réglé les derniers préparatifs indispensables. **

**- J'attendrai ton invitation… si toutefois la pièce 'rapportée' ne te fait pas honte.**

**Et il quitta la salle, alors qu'Heero grondait, furieux de sa réaction :**

**- Wufei !!! Attends ! Reviens ici !! **

**Mais son frère ne l'écoutait plus et il s'enfuit dans les escaliers, abandonnant là Heero qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise, fatigué et agacé. S'étaient-ils donc tous donné le mot pour le faire enrager ? **

…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

…**.**

**Un énième borborygme émis par son estomac eut raison de ses dernières réticences, et Trowa daigna quitter sa chambre. La pendule indiquait qu'il était minuit passé et il espérait ainsi qu'il ne croiserait personne. A une heure pareille, tout le monde devait être couché… Et il avait faim ! **

**Il descendit les escaliers et trouva tant bien que mal la cuisine au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et la pièce s'illumina, révélant à ses yeux un immense frigo qui semblait n'attendre que lui. **

**Il grapilla quelques petites choses, croqua quelques cornichons et se prépara un petit encas pour le ramener à l'étage. Puis il repartit en sens inverse, espérant retrouver son chemin sans problème.**

**Thomas avait bien apporté le biberon qu'il avait demandé pour David, mais il s'était contenté de dire qu'on l'attendait à la salle à manger quand Trowa lui avait demandé quelque chose pour lui-même. Il en avait été réduit à venir voler un peu de nourriture pour calmer sa faim. Son séjour ici commençait bien ! **

**Malheureusement, loin de retrouver son chemin, il s'égara un peu dans l'immense demeure, et finit par ne plus du tout se retrouver. Hésitant, il tourna à droite et aperçut une lueur qui sortait de l'entrebâillement d'une porte restée ouverte. Intrigué, il s'approcha et pu apercevoir par le mince entrefilet une pièce chaude et entièrement boisée. Un bureau siégeait en son centre, et Heero y travaillait, penché sur un dossier quelconque. **

**Il était encore debout à une heure pareille ? Et il travaillait ? **

**Surpris, Trowa en oublia toute prudence et une pomme qu'il avait chapardé lui échappa des mains pour venir rouler sur le sol. Le bruit attira aussitôt l'attention d'Heero qui releva la tête : **

**- Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**S'enfuir serait stupide. Heero n'aurait qu'à ouvrir la porte et l'apercevoir dans le couloir pour se douter de son identité… Et il passerait pour un imbécile qui s'enfuyait comme un voleur. **

**Du coude, il poussa la porte et se révéla à Heero.**

**Ce dernier se figea, et une émotion étrange passa sur son visage alors qu'il scrutait Trowa. **

**- Ce n'est que moi. J'avais… faim. **

**Et il désigna ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, même si Heero n'y fit absolument pas attention. Un petit soupir lui échappa et il reposa son stylo calmement avant de se relever. Il s'approcha et ignorant le petit geste de recul de Trowa, lui prit ce qu'il tenait pour le poser sur son bureau, de la façon la plus posée qui soit. **

**- Tu aurais pu venir manger avec nous tout à l'heure, répondit-il calmement. **

**Même s'il essayait de paraître serein, l'instinct de Trowa lui indiqua qu'il ne l'était absolument pas. Il semblait prendre beaucoup de mal à dissimuler une nervosité nouvelle depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. **

**Son regard le fixait, et l'espace d'un court instant, Trowa le revit tel qu'il lui était apparu cette nuit-là, sur la plage. Il revit cet homme qu'il avait surpris en train de le regarder dormir.. Il retrouva cet inconnu qui l'avait séduit, sans artifice ni fausse pudeur. Et il frissonna en voyant la même lueur de désir apparaître dans les prunelles cobalt qui ne le lâchaient plus. **

**Le temps s'arrêta… Et Heero s'approcha légèrement, tendant son visage vers lui comme pour l'embrasser. **

**Trowa recula aussitôt, fuyant son contact, et récupéra le butin de son chapardage.**

**- Désolé de t'avoir importuner. **

**- Trowa… **

**Mais il n'écoutait plus et se dirigeait déjà vers le couloir, pressé de fuir cet homme et ses souvenirs. Heero ne chercha pas à le retenir et soupira en voyant la porte se refermer derrière la silhouette de son fiancé. De cet homme qui avait réveillé un désir fiévreux en lui dés qu'il l'avait vu entrer. Il l'avait désiré comme jamais… Là, auréolé par la faible lumière de son bureau, Trowa lui était apparu comme un songe, un beau rêve auquel il avait voulu s'accrocher. **

**Mais il ne restait plus rien de lui désormais, si ce n'est une odeur légère de nourriture qui flottait encore dans la pièce. **

…

…

**A suivre…**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, hormis David.

Genre : romance, contexte actuel, M-Preg, Couple inhabituel.

..

..

**Le Sang des Yuy**

..

..

Wufei versait tranquillement le thé dans sa tasse… Heero quant à lui avait à peine touché son mug de café et lisait d'un air absorbé les dernières nouvelles dans le journal.

Pour un peu, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Si toutefois le majordome Thomas avait autorisé une mouche à entrer dans le manoir…

Les deux frères semblaient se contenter du silence depuis la veille au soir : Wufei n'avait pas digéré l'arrivée de Trowa et encore moins l'état d'esprit de son frère. Quant à ce dernier, son esprit était à des lieux des nouvelles économiques qu'il essayait vainement de décrypter depuis un quart d'heure. C'est tout juste s'il se souvenait des derniers chiffres qu'il venait de lire. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, perdues dans deux émeraudes qui n'avaient pas toujours été aussi froides envers lui.

Deux émeraudes qui pointèrent soudain le bout de leur nez. Trowa poussa la porte d'entrée et se raidit imperceptiblement en s'apercevant de la présence des deux frères.

Son arrivée fut dédaignée par le jeune chinois, mais Heero reposa immédiatement son journal sur la table et se releva pour venir l'accueillir, peu désireux de le voir à nouveau lui filer entre les doigts alors qu'il avait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à lui.

« Trowa ! Viens, entre, Thomas va t'amener ton petit-déjeuner. »

Il ne souriait pas, mais sa voix avait quelque chose de chaleureux, d'enthousiaste… Quelque chose de désespéré aussi, qui détendit légèrement le français. Si Wufei ne semblait pas prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre, Heero faisait au moins un effort pour lui.

Trowa s'avança, davantage entraîné par le comte qu'autre chose, et se retrouva assis sur une chaise à côté de Wufei, alors que d'un geste rapide, Heero avait donné ses ordres aux domestiques et s'empressait de venir s'asseoir en face de lui. Son regard cobalt s'accrocha aussitôt au sien et il demanda posément :

« Tu as bien dormi ? Ta chambre te plaît ? »

« Oui. Tout est… parfait. »

Préciser que le fait qu'il soit retenu ici un peu contre son gré serait-il acceptable dés le petit-déjeuner ? Trowa préféra éviter ce sujet brûlant pour l'instant et remercia poliment Thomas qui disposait déjà devant lui une tasse, une théière remplie ainsi qu'une cafetière noire de café, des tranches de pain, de la confiture, du beurre et de multiples viennoiseries. Il était gâté comme un roi, et devant l'abondance des mets, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, légèrement gêné :

« Je ne mangerais jamais tout ça vous savez, monsieur… monsieur ? »

« Il s'appelle Thomas et travaillait déjà pour mon père » précisa aussitôt Heero, visiblement attentif au moindre geste de Trowa.

Ce dernier fit exprés de l'ignorer et retourna un petit sourire à Thomas.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur Thomas. Mais dorénavant, je pourrai me charger de mon petit-déjeuner seul, merci. »

Thomas prit un air indigné, pensant à tort avoir mécontenté son nouveau maître, et chercha du regard l'approbation d'Heero à cette proposition farfelue : ce dernier se contenta de sourire et fit un petit signe au majordome pour lui dire de ne pas s'en formaliser.

Il avait évidemment songé que peu habitué à être servi, son fiancé chercherait à s'affermir de la domesticité et à reprendre son indépendance, ne serait-ce qu'à l'intérieur du manoir. Cependant, s'il était conscient de cela, il ne pouvait guère proposer à Thomas un tel marché : le majordome en serait profondément choqué, surtout pour lui qui était très à cheval sur les règles.

« Tu feras comme tu voudras Trowa, mais je ne crois pas que Thomas te laissera faire longtemps. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Le regard du français le transperça, riche en colère et en provocation. Visiblement, la hache de guerre n'était pas prête à être enterrée.

Heero se contenta de sourire paisiblement, refusant à entrer dans ce petit jeu malsain avec Trowa.

« Exigerais-tu d'aller toi-même faire la cuisine dans un restaurant ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais cela n'a aucun rapport ! »

« Parce que tu payes ? Mes domestiques sont payés aussi Trowa, et largement. Leur travail n'est ni dégradant, ni humiliant. Alors acceptes-le. De toute façon, tu t'en feras vite une raison…»

Le français haussa un sourcil, dubitatif, et finit par lâcher vaguement :

« Comme pour notre mariage… »

Il cherchait la guerre, mais une nouvelle fois, Heero fit preuve d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve et lui sourit gentiment, attrapant son journal pour le ramener devant ses yeux :

« Exactement. »

Il semblait si sûr de lui que Trowa n'insista pas et entama son petit-déjeuner, sous l'œil sévère de Wufei qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un s'opposer ainsi à son frère : jusque là, seul lui avait eu le droit de parler ainsi à Heero. Même leurs amis proches n'avaient généralement pas le droit à tant d'indulgence de la part du comte, et le jeune chinois se sentit de trop dans l'ambiance électrique qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes.

Quand Heero Yuy voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait généralement sans problème. La preuve en la personne de Trowa, qui avait finit par céder et acceptait de l'épouser.

Mais jamais encore Heero ne s'était mis en quatre pour plaire à quelqu'un, surtout après l'accord conclu ! Une fois que la situation était en ordre, et telle qu'il l'avait voulu, Heero ne se retournait jamais sur ce qui avait été conclu et ne faisait plus aucun effort en cette direction. Or, il souriait à Trowa, il tentait une nouvelle fois de l'amadouer, avec cette arrogance naturelle et cette assurance qui étaient aussi agaçantes qu'elles étaient charmantes. A croire qu'il n'avait pas tout obtenu de ce qu'il attendait de Trowa.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans leur demeure, Wufei posa un regard différent sur Trowa, en ce demandant ce que son frère pouvait bien attendre d'un homme tel que lui…

....

….

Trowa sortait de la salle de bain où il avait pris une douche, quand il aperçut Heero qui se tenait debout au milieu de sa chambre, David dans ses bras. Le comte semblait absorbé par les gazouillements de son fils, qui pactisait un peu trop vite avec l'ennemi selon Trowa.

Et s'il détestait cordialement cet homme, il ne pu s'empêcher cependant de trouver le tableau attendrissant : au moins, il pouvait être sûr qu'Heero serait un bon père. Et quelque part, le bonheur de David valait le sacrifice qu'il lui demandait.

Finissant de sécher ses cheveux à l'aide de la serviette, il s'avança au milieu de la pièce, signalant son arrivée d'un bref raclement de gorge. Heero releva ses yeux du bébé, et le bleu cobalt percuta avec intensité le vert émeraude. Trowa s'arrêta net, comme gêné par cette force qui se dégageait d'Heero et lui donnait l'impression de n'être rien. Il aurait pu travailler son allure durant des années, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville d'Heero : ce dernier dégageait un tel charisme qu'il se sentait invariablement ridicule à ses côtés. Et son combat n'en devenait que plus pathétique.

« David te ressemble beaucoup. » dit doucement Heero.

Cela aurait pu ressembler à un compliment, si Trowa n'avait pas su que cela n'était qu'un mensonge : comment pouvait-il affirmer cela alors que le bleu translucide des yeux de leur fils trahissait plus que toute autre chose son ascendance ?

Il retira la serviette et se rapprocha, la déposant sur un fauteuil avant de se pencher pour reprendre sa montre.

« J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait davantage pris de toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Les yeux d'Heero se rétrécirent alors qu'il fixait Trowa avec attention.

« Il a tes yeux et ton nez. »

Amusé, Heero se pencha vers le bébé et toucha son petit nez du doigt : David éclata de rire et tenta d'attraper le doigt pour le porter à sa bouche. Son père le laissa faire, complètement attendri face à ce petit bout de chou de quelques mois. Face à ce sourire, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

« Et il sait se montrer particulièrement insupportable quand il a une idée fixe. »

Le sourire d'Heero s'agrandit et il répliqua calmement :

« Alors c'est bien mon fils, oui. »

« Ce n'était pas un compliment. »

« Je sais. »

Agacé, Trowa finit d'attacher sa montre et se tourna vers Heero en soupirant. Visiblement sa présence dans ses appartements en lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais le comte n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se décider à partir. Il s'amusa encore quelques minutes avec son fils avant de le ramener dans son berceau : en attendant que sa chambre soit prête, on avait installé un berceau dans celle de Trowa pour permettre au père et à l'enfant de rester ensemble. Le changement ne bouleverserait ainsi pas trop le bébé.

D'ailleurs ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment déstabilisé : il gazouilla encore quelques temps pour réclamer la présence de son père, avant d'attraper une peluche pour se serrer contre elle et s'endormir rapidement. L'image fit sourire Heero, mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand il se redressa pour affronter Trowa.

Son regard détailla l'allure de son fiancé, et visiblement peu satisfait du résultat, il finit pourtant par dire :

« Cela ira. Nous sortons. »

« Pardon ? »

Déjà suffisamment énervé par sa présence et son air hautain, Trowa se sentait à deux doigts de virer Heero de sa chambre proprement : il en évaluait d'ailleurs les risques et conséquences dans sa tête quand les mots d'Heero percutèrent son esprit.

« Et pour aller où ? »

« Tu as besoin d'affaires, ne serait-ce qu'un costume correct pour nos prochaines réceptions. Nous nous rendrons au centre ville, j'ai déjà prévenu les boutiques, et Thomas s'occupera de David. »

« Des réceptions ? Mais quelles réceptions ? »

Heero ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela ! Et qu'entendait-il par 'réception' ? De simples dîners avec des connaissances, ou quelque chose de plus poussé ?

« Il faudra que tu sois présenté à la bonne société de Londres. »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt Heero, ce genre de… de trucs ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! »

Il commençait tout juste à comprendre ce dont Heero lui parlait et franchement, il n'était pas vraiment emballé. Rien ne l'avait préparé un jour à assumer un tel rôle, et encore moins à parader dans ce genre de réunions où le seul intérêt résidait dans le fait de se montrer aux autres.

« Je ne peux décemment pas cacher mon futur époux au reste du monde Trowa ! » s'exaspéra Heero. « Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu as l'air de le penser, rassure-toi. »

Mais c'était plus difficile à faire…

…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

….

Jamais encore Trowa n'avait vu un aussi beau costume de toute sa vie !! Et même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'étiquette, le vendeur prenant soin de la dissimuler, il se doutait plus ou moins qu'il devait être hors de prix.

La marque griffée s'étalait au-dessus du rayon, arrogante, orgueilleuse, et Trowa déglutit, mal à l'aise devant tant de luxe.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me le payer Heero. »

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça. »

« Mais… »

« Trowa, arrête avec ces mesquineries ! Préoccupe-toi de tout, sauf des questions d'argent d'accord ? Oh et ne joue pas à l'orgueil mal placé avec moi : considère tout cela comme un cadeau. »

Vexé qu'Heero lui rabatte le caquet aussi facilement, Trowa se détourna de lui et fit un geste de la main au vendeur comme quoi il acceptait d'essayer le costume. Heero voulait payer ses achats ? Très bien, mais il risquait de s'en mordre les doigts !

Il allait entrer dans la cabine quand un homme s'avança juste devant lui et lui barra le passage en le regardant avec un air de défi.

« Et bien et bien, regardez donc qui nous tombe du ciel…! »

Un grand sourire ironique barra le visage de l'inconnu, et Trowa sentit sans même le voir Heero se raidir derrière lui. Visiblement, cet homme savait exactement à qui il s'adressait, et s'en amusait follement à ses dépens. A peu prés de la même taille que lui, mince et charismatique, il dégageait quelque chose d'insupportable qui rappela aussitôt à Trowa la même morgue aristocratique dont Heero se parait quelquefois. Pourtant, les deux hommes n'avaient rien à voir : si l'asiatique était l'image même du dédain et de l'assurance, celui-ci avait des allures de dandy à l'esprit retors et dévergondé. Ses longs cheveux châtains, attachés en natte, renforçaient cet aspect bien plus décontracté qu'Heero, et son regard améthyste semblait aussi rusé que sardonique.

Trowa sut immédiatement qu'il devrait se méfier de lui… Cette rencontre ne lui disait rien qui vaille et les propos froids d'Heero le lui confirmèrent.

« Duo Maxwell… Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un plaisir mais… »

« Mais ça n'en est pas un, mon cher Yuy. » rétorqua en souriant de plus belle le dénommé Duo, sans quitter un seul instant des yeux Trowa devant lui. « Alors voilà la petite merveille importée d'Amérique ? Permettez-moi. »

Et il s'inclina brièvement, toujours sans le quitter des yeux et sans se départir de ce sourire de plus en plus ironique.

« Splendide, mon cher Yuy ! Tu as l'art de dégotter les plus belles perles. »

« C'est de moi que vous parlez ? » grinça Trowa, de plus en plus agacé par l'importun.

Le bras d'Heero se posa soudain sur le sien et le tira en arrière pour le ramener à ses côtés, alors que l'asiatique affrontait Duo, bien décidé à ne pas laisser le dandy mal élevé ennuyer son fiancé.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Maxwell ? » dit-il froidement.

« Heero !! » clama une voix masculine juste derrière eux.

Trowa eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une petite tornade blonde surgissait aux côtés d'Heero et de Duo, s'interposant entre eux d'une façon subtile comme pour empêcher tout affrontement.

Il s'empara de la main d'Heero et la serra avec chaleur, son sourire joyeux contrastant avec la mimique cynique de Maxwell.

« Tu es enfin revenu ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de te voir tu sais. »

« Quatre. » se contenta de dire plus chaleureusement Heero avec un léger sourire à l'encontre du blondinet.

Visiblement, il semblait être en meilleures termes avec cet homme, et Trowa l'observa un peu plus attentivement : légèrement plus petit, il avait une bouille d'ange qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'un si son regard n'avait pas trahi l'esprit acéré qu'il renfermait. Cependant, loin de ressentir la même méfiance que pour Maxwell, Trowa se sentit aussi détendu en la présence du blondinet, comme si le sourire de ce dernier était capable d'attendrir les cœurs les plus endurcis.

D'ailleurs, pris entre Heero et Duo, il semblait vouloir les séparer tout en temporisant la situation.

« Voyons Heero, tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ? »

Un peu calmé, l'asiatique se détourna alors de Maxwell et incita Trowa à se rapprocher d'eux d'un geste de la main.

« Quatre, voici Trowa, mon fiancé. Trowa, je te présente l'un de mes plus vieux amis, Quatre Raberba Winner. »

« Winner ? » s'exclama le français, surpris. « Le PDG de la Wincorp ? »

« Lui-même ! Je suis ravi de voir que vous connaissez déjà ma réputation. » répondit gentiment Quatre en lui tendant la main.

Sa poignée de main était franche et chaleureuse, un peu comme lui, et cela plût aussitôt à Trowa.

« Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance. J'avais entendu des rumeurs, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir y croire. Alors ainsi donc, quelqu'un a enfin réussit à passer la bague au doigt à ce cher Heero ? »

Trowa lança un regard étrange sur son fiancé avant de répondre à Quatre :

« Si on veut oui. »

« Intéressant, très intéressant. » minauda Duo dans leurs dos.

Heero grinça aussitôt des dents et s'apprêtait visiblement à relancer l'offensive quand Quatre, d'un regard sévère envers Duo, intima le silence à ce dernier.

« Duo, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons partir. »

« Mais Quatrounet chéri, et ton costume ? »

« Nous irons ailleurs. Heero, cela a été un plaisir de te revoir. Je viendrai te rendre visite dés que possible chez toi, j'ai besoin de te parler de certaines affaires en cours. Trowa, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons au bal de Lady Wincott, ce week-end ? »

Peu sûr de la réponse à donner ; Trowa se contenta de hocher la tête en murmurant :

« Je suppose oui. »

« Très bien. Duo, tu viens ? »

Et après un dernier salut, le blondinet s'esquiva, suivit de peu par Maxwell qui souriait toujours avec ironie comme si cette rencontre l'avait énormément diverti.

Heero les regarda s'éloigner, le regard sombre. Quelle chance y avait-il pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même boutique, à la même heure, et la même journée ? Il connaissait suffisamment Maxwell pour savoir que ce dernier se plaisait à provoquer les autres dés que possible, mais il était davantage du genre à saisir l'instant présent qu'à calculer ses effets. Par contre, Quatre… Oui, Quatre en était bien capable. Heero le considérait comme un ami proche, mais le blondinet était capable de beaucoup de choses qui ne plaisaient pas vraiment à l'asiatique. S'il s'était mis en tête de vérifier les rumeurs en cours, ou les gros titres de la presse people au sujet de l'arrivée de Trowa, il aurait été tout à fait capable d'organiser cette petite rencontre imprévue. Avec un mariage annoncé, il y avait fort à parier que Quatre désirait protéger de prés ses intérêts dans la Corp Wing, l'entreprise multinationale de la famille Yuy. Il était venu jauger Trowa et la menace potentielle qu'il représentait.

Heero serra les poings, énervé par l'attitude de son ami et encore plus par le fait qu'il ait osé ramener Maxwell avec lui. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'Heero ne supportait pas, c'était cet affreux personnage aux moeurs légères et à l'attitude provocatrice. Ils avaient beau venir du même monde, Heero n'avait jamais réussi à l'accepter. Quant à Maxwell, il n'avait jamais rien tenté pour y remédier.

Se tournant vers Trowa, il remarqua le visage songeur de ce dernier et se demanda s'il fallait le prévenir du danger potentiel des deux individus qu'ils venaient de croiser…

Il préféra ne rien en faire pour l'instant, mais une appréhension étrange ne cessa de le hanter durant le reste de la journée.

…

…

A suivre…


End file.
